Scales Of Our Time
by Remember The Darkness
Summary: ch21 So Far: She has found her name, her dragon, and her past, but will she be able to insure Alagasia's future as she teams up with the enemy?
1. Burning Memories

AN: Hello to all who will attempt to read my story! Some of you may have read the song I plan to put in the fic. But if you read the authors note on that piece giving a summery of the story just know I have changed a few details. Because I changed the fact that…….wait never mind I'm not going to tell you you'll just have to read and find out!

**Scales Of Our Time**

**Chapter One**

**Burning Memories**

It was dark in the confined space. Pitch black to be exact. Yet even as the others could see nothing one in particular could. She could see the scared faces and blank eyes of the others near her. Hades she could see the others captured that shrank back to the opposite end of whatever it is they were in. no one could talk.

Once or twice when someone let out a sentence or two, even if it was almost in audible, a man would throw open the doors and drag whoever spoke out of the confinement to make them walk.

She sat close to the only person she knew. It was her mother's best friend. She had lived in a village with many trees. That much she knew.

It hurt her to think of that painful moment in her life. She couldn't remember much of it now. All that came to her minds eye was terrible screaming she was asleep at the time. They had come in the middle of the night. She could still feel the cold touch on her skin as one of the men picked her up. She could not see anything the man's chest was the only thing in her field of vision.

She soon realized coming out of her sleepy state that this man was not her father. She could not even remember if she fought being kidnapped. She was thrown into the back of something. Just before hitting the hard stone, she caught a glimpse of her mother lying on the ground. Blood was still running out of the wound in her torso and her head. However, what scared her most was that her mother was not moving. She had hit her head on one of the walls and from there it went black.

When she opened, her eyes there were others there. She also remembered being roughly taken out of the stone confinement only to be placed on a stage. At the time, she didn't know what was going on the only thing she heard was numbers then a loud sold came to her ears. Only then did that little girl of eleven realize what had happened. She was now a slave!

Arms grabbed her; she was put into shackles and taken to a big palace inside the town. Thrown into a dark small space and was told this was where she was going to sleep and eat for the rest of her life. Moreover, she had been here ever sense.

The slave girl was disappointed with herself. She couldn't believe that this was all she could remember. Now approaching her sixteenth birthday and she couldn't remember her own name! Nor her parents faces or where she had lived!

All she saw when she thought of her mother now was black hair and green eyes. Just like her own. She didn't remember anything of her father. She supposed he had died sometime before she was taken. She remembered going to a funeral for someone years before she was taken.

Nevertheless, the one thing she had thought was weird was that she had pointed ears. She made sure to always keep her long hair over them to prevent people from seeing this strange quality.

She may not remember much but she would have thought that she would remember her mom having pointed ears at the least. She had once gotten into the library once and even found the book that may just tell her why, but she was caught by Kalab.

(AN: I'll talk about him later!)

In her daydream, the slave girl didn't notice her summons of the king. This earned her a slap on her cheek. And not a soft one either.

"Slave you are to bring the king his sword. Now don't dawdle this is a very significant task."

She hurried off to the weapons room. '_More like dungeon' _She thought to herself. As she entered, a cool draft chilled her to the bone making her shiver. She rubbed her bare arms to give them warmth but her hands were just as cold as her arms.

The slave girl walked to the back of the room to where the sword was propped up against the wall. The sword almost clattered to the floor when she picked it up. She was not ready for such a big weight from such a small object. Balancing the sword in her hands, she went down the hallway quickly.

She understood that lashings were given out if you took to long doing anything. She slowed down a bit in order to catch her breath before slowly opening the doors to her masters throne room where he received all things he asked for unless told otherwise. She walked quickly to the king holding her head high.

When she reached the king, she kneeled to the ground, bowed her head, and raised the sword. He picked up his sword grasping it at the hilt.

"Good." Galbatroix said staring at the sword hungrily, and then he turned back to the still bowed slave, "You are to go back to your closet and eat your food. And are not to come out till you are called upon."

"Yes my King." She said getting up and started to walk fast backwards down to the doors, which she had left open, and out into the corridor. Only then, did she turn and walk down to her closet.

She was surprised at what she found at her door. Two slices of bread! It was not everyday that a mere bottom ranked slave such as herself got two slices. At first, she wondered if this meal was really meant for her. However, she waved all thoughts of that aside as her stomach rumbled and she scooped up her food and retreated into her closet.

The slave girl sat down on the ground of her closet, picked a small furry fox, and set her into her lap. She had had many pets like this fox, but unfortunately, they all seemed to run away when she would come back from working in the fields. However, not this one she had saved it from a pack of boys throwing stones at it on one of her trips to the market.

So she had always guessed that the small fox thought she owed a debt to her and had always stayed put in her closet. Either that or it was because she had a way with animals. She could calm down any animal even get it to come to her, to sleep, just about anything. From wild dogs, to hissing snakes.

The only problem was the animals she didn't want to attract followed her like lost puppies. Moreover, she could not stand that coyote that kept following her every time she left the palace to go to the market, or even to the horse stalls.

But him just following her around making people give her dirty looks and whispering things like 'wild slave girl' or 'I hear she sleeps in there den' wasn't the worst of it. It was that darn Kalab that kept following her.

He would just watch and wait for her to mess up then go running off to tell his dad. Boy then she would get it, three lashes at the most. So many times, she wished that his father wasn't the chief advisor to the king!

In her angry thinking, she had accidentally pulled the orange fox's fur and she darted out of her closet and down the hall. She cursed herself for the moment, but soon realized that if she didn't catch him quick she would get at least twenty for keeping 'such a filthy animal in her sire's house!

However, to her disadvantage Kalab was standing outside her closet. She groaned when she saw the smirk that was plastered to his face. She just wished that she could wipe it off his face with a tight slap! However, she knew she couldn't. He was at least two years older then her. And not to mention he had the build of a solider.

Upon seeing the pleading look on her face his smirk went even wider, if it was even possible, and he turned on his heel striding out of the corridor to his dad's office.

She felt terrible. And even thought of ways to get out of being in trouble. Her main one was running away but she knew that she could never pull it off. This place was to well guarded. While she sat and pondered out in the open she hadn't realized her mistake of just standing there till a gruff voice said "Come with me!" and a rough hand pushed her back making her stumble. She quickly regained her balance and followed wherever the hand on her back took her.

Her stomach felt like it had a traveling circus in it. She clutched as if she would throw up the moment she saw the double oak doors of the throne room. The man led her to the doors. In an instant, they were thrown open and she was roughly pushed into the large room. She could see Galbatroix sitting there on his throne. He had a smug expression on his face.

The slave girl had gathered as much that he had been informed already. Until she was standing in front of him, the smirk never left his face. Kalab was standing towards the left side of the room. He too had a smirk plastered on his face. However, there was one person she didn't know, that was there. She had to admit to herself that he was somewhat cute to. He had longish black hair and gorgeous eyes. But she knew that slaves and people of higher rank were not supposed to mix so she banished all of her feelings and reminder herself he was working for the enemy.

She still found this very weird. He was never at any of her other whippings. _'Maybe this one is supposed to be a little more interesting'. _Her stomach did another flip. Thoughts of '_maybe Kalab knew something' _and _'what will be so special about this one?'. _But something snapped the slave out of her thoughts. It was the kings booming voice!

"Slave! This has to be the one-hundredth time you have defied my strict orders. And for that you would have received at least twenty-five lashes.-"

'_At least?' _A small pang of hope struck her body, but she knew not to get excited and especially not to smile.

"- However I am feeling very generous today, seeing as we are about to strike the Varden again, you will only receive ten." Galbatroix said as he clapped his hands setting the decree.

She was kind of happy, in a sort of twisted way. Of coarse she was being beaten but it was only a little more than her usual.

She remembered to keep the smile off her face. But she bowed to the king anyway before she was pushed harshly to the corner of the room. She blushed very slightly as her shirt was ripped off and her long, black, hair flung over her head.

She peaked through a crack in her hair and smirked just a little when she saw the stunned look on the one man &Kalab's face, and his ever so slightly widened eyes.. She traced there gaze, though she already knew where it was held, to her breasts. She gave a silent laugh and her smirk widened.

But her smirk fell quickly as she heard the whip get thrown back. She braced herself as the long seconds went by. She made every effort not to scream, and she succeeded, as the harsh whip fell onto her back and left a long gash cutting across her spine.

Searing pain filled her as the whip cracked and fell each time leaving a long gash across her back some even hitting her neck. She counted as the whip cracked and didn't scream once. Seven...eight…nine... but the last never came.

Silent tears ran down her face as she heard soft urgent whispers run through the room.

She took a silent peak at Kalab and the other man again and held back a laugh as she saw the sickened look on Kalab's face. And she couldn't help but feel a little saddened when she saw no emotion on the black haired males face.

She softly sighed and reminded herself harshly that he was the enemy! That he was on the side that beat her and the other slaves! The side that had Galbatroix, and that he was probably just as rude and vicious as him! But she only had had time to remind herself of that before she was turned around.

She saw the sickening smile of the person who was whipping her. And had only a few moments to figure out what was going on before the whip cracked and the hard end lodged itself into her soft flesh. It ran from her left shoulder across her breasts and onto her right hip.

This time she screamed. She screamed so loud that the person in front of her holding the instrument of her torture jerked the whips end out of her skin so fast it trailed across her skin leaving a light wound from her left shoulder to the edge of her right breast.

This only made her scream louder. If it were at all possible. She fell to the ground in a heap careful not to touch her wounds. Her body raked in heart wrenching sobs that shook her body with every passing second.

She heard laughing through out the room. In addition, the sound of reaching, which she just knew to be Kalab. In addition the sound of her master, the king, telling the to leave her alone. Nevertheless, her strong ears distinctly heard, through her loud sobs, the sound of quickly falling footsteps.

Her shirt was thrust into her face. She looked up to see no one but then felt dirty hand grab her shoulders to try to help her up. However, she held back a scream as the gash on her shoulder stung with the new contact. She sat up and put on her shirt. Blood already trying to seep through the light wool fabric.

She was weak and she could feel it. The young slave had only enough time to turn around to see her savior and hear the protests of the people in the room before she fainted. And then all she saw was blackness. Though she felt strong arms wrap around her and felt the bounce of him walking. And all she remembered was the face of the black haired man.

She could only guess that he wasn't as bad as she thought before she let sleep subdue her.

AN: Ok so please review and tell me if you like it! Yeah just, click that purple box on the bottom of this message.

Tootles -Nikki


	2. Forest of Purple

AN: I really hope that the rest of you who did not review liked my last chapter. I have a great chapter in store for you today my readers. And I have to take this moment to thank each and everyone of you, even those who do not like my story, for reading. It means so much to me. And I would like to take this time to say this is only my second story.(not counting the song)Though I did discontinue my other

LOOK HERE!! This is M rated. Because I have sexual content in the story later on so I'm just warning you now.

**Scales Of Our Time**

**Chapter two**

**Forest Of Purple**

The slave girl stirred not moving an inch in fear that she would hurt herself. She made not a sound as she slowly opened her eyes just a crack so that no one would be able to tell she had woken.

She had learned this quite a while back and always did this because you never know when you are in the presence of enemies. What so saw did not shock her at all. She saw that black haired boy sitting in an armchair watching her intently. Which she found just a little creepy.

However, the only thing strange to her was the fact that her room seemed bigger. It used to be a small closet not big enough to house a large dog. Now it fit two people and a chair!

She opened her eyes wider seeing, as there were no big threats about the space. Her eyes hurt and She winced not expecting this sending pain through out her body. A tear leaked out of her eye. Moreover, the man did nothing but sit there.

"What are you doing here?" She said knowing she was being just a little rude.

"Why my name is Murtagh thank you for asking. And you're welcome for taking care of you even when the healers wouldn't!" He sounded a bit angry.(well duh)

Well at least she knew his name now.

"Oh sorry" she said not succeeding in not sounding guilty. Still looking at him she continued "Thanks. But—"

"Do you have a name?" he interrupted

She averted her eyes trying to hold back a sob. Sadness weld her voice as she said "I forgot it years ago. Along with everything else."

At this he had, a look on his face…was that pity?

"I'm sorry. Well I came here to tell you that Galbatroix wants you out in the fields today in your usual spot."

"ok" she said not knowing if he was looking for an answer. But when he didn't move she said "Well are you going to help me or not?" She held back a small laugh though she couldn't help but smirk a little.

He mumbled his apologies and walked the half a step over to her mat and helped her up grasping her forearms.

Murtagh stood there as if waiting for something.

"Well are you going to leave now?" she said smirking even though the bandages on her torso hurt terribly.

Murtagh blushed slightly as he turned on his heel saying, "If you need any help don't hesitate to call. I'll promise to help you anyway I can"

"I'll hold you to that." She said as he walked out the door.

The slave girl just shook her head and smiled as she re dressed her wounds and got dressed.

A mere ten minuets later, she was out in the fields at her usual place. At the back. She had always guessed that it was because she was one of the youngest slaves at the palace. Because she had well supported facts. Everyone who was young was back here.

The only thing that kept them getting any work done at all was the fact that they couldn't talk to each other. Otherwise the slaver was open to give at least 3 lashes. Talk about strict.

She was lucky though. She had the farthest back place in the whole field. Aside from the 7 people who worked on spaces almost thirty meters away. You must be thinking that she's crazy. But this is the best place to be. The slaver doesn't pay to much attention to the back.

He mainly stays close to the front so he can get in out of this heat as quickly as possible at the end of the day. This was perfect because she was still trying to contemplate where she had heard Murtagh's name before. She knew she had heard it some where and it had to have been important because he was certainly not dressed like a slave or a servant.

And it didn't help at all that the slave girl was hurriedly trying to shoo away the small animals that had all of a sudden had come to sit in her garden.

They surrounded her feet and wouldn't go when she threw the small herbs they, and most of Alagaesia, liked. She knew she was going to be in big trouble for throwing those good herbs away but she needed them out.

I mean what if the slaver came back here already for his two hourly visit. There were only three rules.

One don't let the animals eat the product. Two don't waste the product. Three still obey all the rules of the palace when in the fields. And four and most important no slacking.

She turned back around and saw she was safe. For now at least the slaver still had his back turned and wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. She had guessed that that was a mistake to turn around because as soon as she did the small animals around her feet began to push her in the direction of the forest.

She tried to hold them back. She really did. But whenever she would shake off one she would have another pushing at her heal. And they were surprisingly strong for there small size. Like little ants.

She soon gave up because Only the lord knew she couldn't hurt things so sweet and cute just so she could get back to work. Not that she wanted to. So here she was stumbling along the trees and mosses the little animals giving her a push in the right direction every once in a while.

It seemed as though she had been walking for hours but she couldn't really tell because of the tick canopy of trees above her.

The animals stopped in a line in front of her. Of coarse not wanting to step on them she too stopped. Taking a look around she noticed the beauty of this place in the forest.

There was a short waterfall that fell in a half circle around the small clearing. Bushes and trees were kind of sparse in the area surrounding. Flowers dotted the young, small trees in a cluster by the waterfalls pool. A river led the water away from the clearing. But most peculiar and what astounded her the most was a half circle of trees in the middle of the clearing. A bolder sat in the middle of them.

'_Curious just so…curious' _The slave girl thought as she walked over to the boulder. A big stone about the size of her head was sitting on the boulder. But what astounded her the most was that it wasn't the color of any other stone she had ever seen. It wasn't an stone color of brown, gray, bluish or even the unusual red rocks. Not even black. She tilted her head to the side a cluster of bangs falling into her face.

She approached slowly gazing at the royal purple stone. _'Maybe it's a gem' _thoughts like those grazed her mind as she came before the stone, her small stomach touching the bolder. '_But it couldn't be_' she reasoned '_After all how many gems have white lines sprouting from the top_?'!

It was true **pure** white lines sprouted from there radius at the top most point of the stone, zig zagging like lightning over the surface, spilling all over the stone till it reached another radius at the bottom.

The girls fingers twitched as she held her hands steadily over the stone. She took a careful look around using her keen senses to scout the area for enemies. But she found none. None but the innocent animals of the forest standing at her feet. Once she looked into there eyes they were pleading her to take it. Sota like a… _'gift?' _she wondered as she read there emotions like a book from the palace library.

She sighed and took a steady breath as her still steady hands placed themselves onto the stone. Bust of wavy energy shot through her. She pulled the stone quickly to her chest and looked around with shifty eyes for any traps she might have sprung.

She found none. He shoulders relaxed and she felt an odd sense of calm as she walked over to sit on the almost sandy beach by the pool. The sand felt cool between the toes of her sandaled feet.(sandals are uncommon for non-wealthy owner's slaves.)

The stone was smooth almost crafted and yet she couldn't even imagine anyone could get a stone so perfect! As she gazed at it the purple stone she held in her arms hummed. It was a deep buzzing noise but it was musical and to a tune the slave knew all to well. It was the song her mother had sung to her as a child.

She cradled the rock in her arms, fond of her memory. She remembered the words perfectly. '_sleep child lying in my arms sleep child sleep...' _She sung inside her head.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that stones didn't hum. Or know her mothers made up song! In her realization she almost dropped the purple object. She couldn't very well call it a stone anymore now could she? But she felt compelled almost… responsible for the well being of this thing and couldn't bear to drop it.

The egg shook subtly in her arms but something told her not to drop it. It shook again, and again steadily getting harder to hold onto. The egg shook violently now and She could hear a crisp clear note almost as if someone has played a note on panpipes.

The slave couldn't help but notice the sound. The egg stopped shaking. Now the only movement was a fierce wobble every few seconds. But the girl didn't let go! Not until a crack ran straightly from one radius to the other did she carefully set the object on the beach.

She thought for a moment. '_An egg would not get a crack in it for no reason or shake as if it was…hatching! Like an egg! _' As soon as the thought came into her head she took a step back almost afraid of what would come out of the egg.

It might be the case that all animals liked her but she certainly did not like all animals. But who was to say it was an animal. It could be a creature from one of the old fairy tales. Like a basilisk or even a drake!

Her eyes grew wide as a rather large piece of the egg flew across the clearing and a small scaled head came out of its shell. The creature was absolutely breathtaking! And the girl knew at once what the creature was. It was a dragon!

(AN: Like you guys didn't guess already!)

Like breaking glass the pieces of the egg shattered and went to the far edges of the clearing. The Dragon stepped off of the last remaining piece and walked towards her head held high. As it approached her she stood completely still. Unmoving, not even breathing.

Her hands were flexed at her sides. What was she to expect? She had heard so much about dragons when she was a child. But now she only remembers some of it. Like how dragons pick their riders and other important. And seemed strangely like what she'd been told about that.

The dragon rubbed its purple body against her legs. Circling her. The girl took the time now to take in it's appearance. Its purple scales had pure white tips and the scales around her nose were fading into a lilac.

It had fierce green eyes with flecks of purple on the outside of the iris and near to the pupil. The spikes on its back were pitch black like the tip of its tail and claws. But what she noticed first was the amount of spikes from the neck onwards. It had precisely seven.

This is how she knew it was in fact a male dragon. Females have only five when first hatching. The dragon stopped circling. Jumping up the dragon pushed his head against her right palm. She almost screamed. Searing pain sent jolts through her entire body. She knelled down on the soft dirt and held her wrist careful not to touch her tender scar.

The dragon sensed her pain and rubbed its head against her knee. She had to smile at that and even the pain was receding. Stretching out her cautious, steady, unmarked hand she petted him on the head moving from spike to spike tracing the base.

The dragon seemed to like that, he was rubbing his hide against her thigh, was that …humming? She smiled and seeing as touching him didn't hurt anymore she picked him up, and sitting cross legged, put him into her lap.

She felt a sense of peace run through her now that she had another friend. Someone to sit in comfortable silences with and have a warm presence next to her while she slept. Someone to just be there. And as she stared into his big green and purple eyes she just knew he felt the same.

_Yes what is it Thorn?_ Murtagh asked looking up and out the window from his scrolls to see Thorn flying outside.

_A new rider has awakened. Someone very close. A slave?…_

_Most likely…can you tell how far?_

_All I know is that they are very near here. Now you should start packing what you came back for. Shruikan will have sensed what I have and told Galbatroix._

Murtagh sighed and retreated into his closet for his mysterious object.

Stirring he called his master.

"Oh what is it?" he snapped rudely "I was in a meeting with the governor of Teirm!"

_One has hatched and from the feel of it for someone very close. My guess is one of the slaves…_

"Have every slave, worker, and resident line up in the throne room I have something to check for!" He yelled at his chief advisor standing at the door.

AN: Mwahahaha Cliffy! really hope you like it! The thing with the spikes was totally made up. And once again I know Galbatroix has no forest at his back gate nor is he near the outskirts of town but I really like the picture that I was trying to paint. So please review and I do accept flames but please don't say I suck without reason why. Lol

Tootles -Nikki


	3. Escape

AN: Hey I'm here again! Miss me? Okay so I know some of you are thinking what the heck! A purple dragon I thought it was supposed to be green! And Born to Arya or Roran! But I like the idea of a purple dragon and quite frankly I don't want it to be born to Arya or Roran. I'm not going to say I don't like them and I think they're great characters but they just don't have what it takes. But I think Roran is a great leader and I want him to become king. And if Roran wasn't seeing and engaged to Katrina, Arya would be perfect for him. Lol off topic. Anyways I like my perception better so there!sticks out tongue!Lol JK. On with the story!

**Scales Of Our Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Escape**

Fully realizing what was at stake she picked up her dragon and ran out of the clearing. If the slaver found out she was gone she would be beaten for sure!

The young hatchling squeaked and snorted as he was carried through the immense foliage. All of this was a strange site to him but it was the place he could call his home. He felt safe and…Happy in the forest. And in his riders arms. He snuggled close to her chest as he waited for their destination to appear.

The trees thinned and they got closer to the edge of the forest. She picked up her pace to a sprint as she ran through the mass of leaves and branches and out of the trees! As the slaver turned and put the baby dragon back into the trees.

The slaver looked at her suspiciously for a moment but decided that he would waste no time fulfilling the kings order.

"Come on get you lazy ass movein' the king ain't got all day! Now hurry up and get in line in the throne room!"

She scuttled across the fields practically yelling in her mind to her new dragon friend_ Stay Right There I'll Come Back. _She knew he would stay there but she just kept saying it over and over in her mind hoping that when she got back there she would still find her new friend.

(AN: I actually considered stopping this here 'cause I was lazy. Then the next morning(today)I woke up and thought that's way too short. Lol I hope your happy! 'Cause you better be! Even though It's still gonna be short. Lol.)

The girl walked through the hallways. She was now un-escorted by the slaver. Strangely no one was in sight. _Why would the king want to see all the slaves? _She wondered to her self. Many ideas rode through her mind the one recurring was that her was searching for some thing.

_But that's crazy!_ She reasoned. _There's nothing to look for! ... Except maybe a …Newly. Hatched. dragon. _She added slowly in her mind. _Aw shit!_

She took off down the hall not meeting anyone. _If the king finds out I have a dragon he will take it away for sure! _The slave girl shouted in her mind. _But if I don't then Kalab will surely know I wasn't there. And then I'll be beaten and get him taken away._ Her brain hurt. She really didn't know what to do.

What could she to do? She certainly couldn't let the king find out directly. And not in front of all the others. She absently traced the still tingling _G_edwey _I_nsignia that shone on her clean hands.

But she just couldn't let Kalab get the satisfaction of her getting beaten twice in the same week. Or seeing her dragon taken away. _Maybe if I tell the king willingly..._ _No! I can't tell anyone._

Still debating with herself she reached the double oak doors. She heard the king's booming voice inside. Lucky for her the doors were left open a crack. The girl crept up to the doors not willing to make a sound.

Peeking inside she could see nothing but the backs of the soldiers who were guarding the door. _This must be pretty important to have guards. _The girl thought to herself.

A guard shifted to his other foot leaving a crack for her to see through. She stared around looking at the faces of her fellows. After a moment of watching and listen to the low rumble of voices she noticed that not only were there slaves… but there were also the cooks and the slaver, and even his advisors and their children were standing before the king. _Everyone in the palace must be here._

The king started to speak again "Form two lines one in front of me and one in front of Murtagh here." He gestured to Murtagh. That was the first time she had seen him. He looked more regal than when she had last seen him. And she had no idea he was so high in rank that he would be chosen for this task.

The people in the room stood in two lines now as the slave looked around the room again. Even the guards had moved to stand in the front of the line needing to hurry so they could get back to guarding the doors.

The slave girl took this opportunity to take a look around the throne room. Noticing for the moment that Kalab was standing in the king's line.

And at that moment she sensed something come up beside her. She froze. Trying not to scream she looked down. She saw that it was only her small dragon. Letting out a soft sigh the young rider picked up her dragon and went back to spying.

The kings voice boomed back over the chamber. "When you come up in line hold out your hand. If they are dirty rinse them in the basin and dry them. When your told your finished discard yourself to the other side of the room."

The room was in a commotion. A loud rumbling was circling the room.

"Quiet" The voice of the king roared. The room was instantly quite, and there wasn't a sound.

The quite lasted as the people cycled. The slave took one last look into the room at Murtagh still not believing he was so regal. He didn't act like he was. He was so nice. But that changed today no matter what he had done he was part of the kings circle.

Shaking her head she ran with her dragon to her closet. Upon opening the door she looked down to find her stuff was no longer there but her old friend was sitting there in the middle of her closet. Picking up the fox by the scruff of its neck she hurried down to the room she was in before working in the fields.

It was bright. She shielded her eyes with her hair from the window. Placing the animals on the mattress she gathered her few belongings. She wouldn't have thought that the fox would come back. None of the others did.

She only had a few items. Her change of clothes, the books she had stolen from the library, seven total, they were her prized and almost only possessions.

But all the same she knew that people would be returned to their closets soon and she didn't want to be caught packing.

Taking a burlap sack she stuffed her possessions into it. She looked around the room. The young rider took the sheets from the mattress she stuffed those too into the bag. She took her dragon and put it into the bag. He struggled terribly but he soon quieted down as she cooed to him softly.

Synching and tying off the bag she picked up the fox and crept down the hallways.(AN: I really don't know why that sounds so funny. I'm thinking of a ninja, spy for some reason. 0.o)

To the exit. To the open air. To her freedom. But most of all away from Galbatroix and _Murtagh_. She practically spit at the name now that she knew who he really was. A traitor, a spy, he couldn't be trusted by anyone! Let alone her.

AN: Oh and please Pokes purple button review! Don't worry I have my poking license. Lol don't ask. Well anyways I hope you liked it! And I'll have the poems in a different thing. I'll put it in poems. Just watch for them. Eh sorry it's kind of short.

And um he's purple 'cause um I don't know why. I guess it's because you don't read a lot of stories where the dragons purple.

I too noticed that Galbatroix was a little soft but he was having a good day. He truly believed that the strike on the Varden would finish them. So Yup.

Also I'm sorry that I didn't update so fast. My mum didn't let me do anything on the computer while we took our trip. But lucky for you the first four chapters were prewritten. I did this because I had to make sure that I wasn't going to mess this up and move the plot around and get myself confusled. This happens quite a lot. Lol.

Tootles -Nikki


	4. A Name To Call

Step up. Fallback take a look at me and you'll see. I'm for real. I feel what only I can feel. And if that don't appeal to you let me know. And I'll go. 'Cause I flow better when my colors show. And that's the way it has to be. Honestly. 'Cause creativity could never bloom in my room. I throw it all away before I lie. So don't call me with a compromise. Hang up the phone! I gotta backbone stronger than yours! Step up! - Avril Lavigne

AN: Lol I love that song 'Nobody's Fool' And that up there is my favorite part. And Avril is my favorite singer. So any who hears the next chapter.

**PLEASE READ BOTTEM AN! ** Lol I put this in color on word. Hope you can see it!

**Chapter 4**

**A Name to Call**

The new rider crept back to the fields following the familiar path into the forest. With the cover of the forest to protect them she took the bag from her shoulder and took the small dragon out. He squealed and nipped at her fingers.

_Well I see your hungry, _She thought.

_Yes, _Replied a voice inside her head.

Taking a long breath she asked, _Did you just talk to me?_

_Yes? _He replied

_So then do you want some food now?_ She asked

_Yes,_

_Is that all you can say? _She asked slightly annoyed

The dragon thought for a moment. _Yes._

Laughing she picked him and the bag up going the rest of the way in to the clearing thinking,_ Of all the dragons in this world I have to get you._

The dragon glared saying, _I really shouldn't have picked you!, _of coarse he was being sarcastic and she knew it.

_He speaks! _She laughed again.

_You know you have a beautiful laugh rider._

Blushing she replied_ Uh thanks. Now how about that food? _The rider took out her dagger she kept for emergencies.

_No need. _That was what he simply said before he ran off into the dense forest. Sighing she sat on the ground stroking the fox.

After a minute or so of total boredom the _free_ girl got up and laid the sheets down onto the ground. She gathered stray twigs from the perimeter of the clearing and set the relatively close to the blanket.

_Now begins my search for more special rocks. _She thought inside her head guarding them from her dragon. But he heard for she had not quite mastered this skill yet.

_Magic? _He said simply.

_Of coarse! thank you._ She hit her forehead as she tried to remember the ancient language she used to know. She could remember none. Seeing her struggle her companion said _Allow me. _She felt a tingling sensation in her mind as the purple hatchling crawled through her memories.

After a moment or so he retreated and said simply, _Brisingr, fire._

Unsure of what to do she held her hand out above the fire wood and said uncertainly, "Brisingr!"

A few sparks went over the wood and small purple flames effulged the wood before they turned the normal orange yellow combination._ Weird,_ was all she could think.

The hatchling flopped itself back into the clearing a mess of feathers and blood on his maw and some pretty large birds in his jaws. Padding over he dropped them in her lap.

Trying not to hurl with disgust she placed them in a neat line and proceeded to pluck the feathers and cut the heads off with her small dagger. She put them on a stick and cooked them for only a few minuets over the fire. Still contemplating what had happened to the flames.

She let them cool while silently conversing with her dragon and stroking her fox friend. Picking up the warm meat she cut them into smaller pieces. Dividing them among her self and her dragon they ate. She would feed some smaller pieces to the red fox.

After they ate they lay watching the moon through the small part in the canopy, fox on her chest. But there was more on The girls mind than just the stars and what lay beyond them.

_Hey. Can I ask you something?_

_Of coarse dear rider! What is it?_

_Well you know when you were searching through my memories did you happen to find anything in particular? Like my name?_ She said the last part quietly.

_I found many things of the ancient language. Because that was what I was looking for. But not your name. _He replied.

_Oh. _She said trying to leave the disappointment in her minds voice.

_Though I could perhaps look into your memories again. Would you like that?_

_Oh yes absolutely. _This was said eagerly for she had waited to know her name for a very long time.

_Ok then prepare yourself._ He said laughing.

However she was all to anxious to do anything except breath and enjoy the tingly feeling inside. And then was when she started to worry. _What if I have an ugly name… like Bertha? Or maybe I really don't have one! And maybe my parents never cared for me enough to give me one!_

_Stop that right now! _Said the angry voice of her dragon, _I have heard your name and it is quite a beautiful one. And from your memories I know your parents loved you very much! So don't even think that. You may not remember much but you should at least know that no one could ever __not__ love you._

After the last part her dragon padded over and licked her face affectionately. _Thanks for the pep talk. But it's hard not remembering thing like that… So what's my name?_ She said with growing excitement.

_Maybe I just wont tell you I mean you were a little snippy earlier about not wanting me._ He said licking his claws feeling enjoyment from her mock distress.

_Oh come on you know I was only joking! Please, Please, Please!_

_Hmm… Alright sense your begging. Your name is… you know I'm still having second thoughts._

_You are one cruel dragon, you know that right?_ She said now sitting cross legged with the fox in her lap.

_Oh fine you just have to ruin my fun don't you Sya?_ He said smirking.

(An: If that's even possible for a dragon.)

_Sya! That's my name!?!? I love it. You were right it is beautiful. Do you know what it means? _Sya asked wanting to know everything possible.

_Gosh I knew you were going to ask that. And that's why I went deeper to find out. I actually thought it was a perfect you. I mean it fits you perfectly-_

_Oh can you please get on with it already?_

_Rudeness will get you no where in life young one. _He said clearly irritated. Taking a look at her face he could tell she was desperate, _It means 'Of The Forest'. Besides,_ He said still cleaning his talons, _I really don't see why a name is so important!_

_A name is important because it gives you a sense of who you are. It gives someone something to call someone in a crowd. It makes you even prouder than you are already. It's something to be known for. And it helps you belong. A name is a wonderful thing to have and a terrible thing to lose. As I did._

She finished and realized why he was so irritated about it. So before he could give her a snappy comeback she said,_ Which is why I want to give you a name. Today, right now. And you can help pick._

At this his features brightened and he became jittery. _Oh rider that would make me very happy!_

She smiled. He seemed like a squirrel at the moment. So happy and excited. She wondered why she didn't give him one before now. But she push the thought aside for another day.

_Okay. How about Xylon?_

He shook his scaly head, _It's a fitting name for a dragon but not for me._

_Hmm…How about Shadow?_

_I fear that can only be a name for a gray or black dragon._

_Fine I see what your saying. What about Auron?_

_No. No. It dose not fit._

_Hades your picky. Grange?_

_Nope._

_You're enjoying this aren't you?_

_No! I just don't like those names._

Sya thought for a moment. _Sade?_

_I love it rider. Do you know what it means?_ He was grinning now. If it was possible

_It means sweetly singing, I picked it because of your laugh and roar, they sound as if you're trying to sing._ She replied. He looked a little embarrassed by this but the feeling quickly into excitement. Because he knew she thought it was cute.

A few moment of silence passed. They could hear the leaves rustling in the wind through the crackling of the fire. Though Sya broke the silence at her new idea.

_Well Sade we need a name for our friend as well._ She said gesturing to the small beauty in her arms. The fox was awake and staring at Sya as if she knew what was coming.

Carefully she tried to talk into the foxes mind like she had with Sade. _Can you hear me? _The fox continued to look and said nothing. Even though she could feel its emotions she could not speak with her like she did with Sade.

Sensing her efforts he said,_ Dragons and the creatures that have the brain capacity of at least humans are the only things you can talk to you with their mind. Though they can still understand you._

_Oh,_ Sya felt just a little embarrassed by this but she pressed on. _So, what would a fitting name be? I think it should be short._

_My thoughts exactly rider. Hmm…Silvia?_

_No, no it doesn't fit. I like Scorcha. What do you think? Dose she look like a Scorcha?, _She asked holding up the Fox.

Sade pondered the name for a moment. _Yes._

_Ok then she will be called Scorcha then,_ Sya felt proud. Never having proper friends it was nice to have one. Let alone two. Never again, she decided, will I be alone.

AN: There you go. Seriously hope your reading this! And I have decided that I wont say in the story whether or not she writes one but I'll put a note in here that I updated the book. Yes I know I'm a lazy bum!

Some of you like kyat noticed last chapter that she was in a hurry to get out of the palace but instead wrote two poems. Well I'm probably going to revise and take that part out now that it was mentioned. But at the time it was because she knew that it would take a long time to search all of those people.

Also the part about the dragon in the bag. Um yeah I suppose that I could have written that part a lot better but like I said 'I'm a lazy bum!' Lol sorry I could probably revise that bit too.

And yeah I just kinda liked the idea of a fox as a companion. Not to mention the fact that as a fox she could probably smell enemies before they reached them. Not that Sade wouldn't smell them too!

Yes you may have noticed that it may sound like another story and that's true. I get most of my spring board ideas form things I read. Weather it be a published book or a fan fiction. I just read so many about slaves who hatch dragon eggs that I said you know what the hade. I'll write a Fanfic about one. So yeah if you see anything familiar now you know why!

Anypoo(yeah that's what I said) hope you liked my not to well used humor in this chapter. If you want real humor read …

WAYS TO ANNOY DURZA! I find it so friggiden hilarious. I personally like Alex's chapter/ April fools joke. Lol!

And I know my grammar Suckz. Never a very big strong point for me. That's why my acc. partner is becoming my beta when she finishes my copy of the book.

**Also Thankies To All Of My Readers And Special Thankies To My Reviewers. It Means A lot! **

Tootles -Nikki

P.S :My beta may add beta notes to the upcoming chapters. She's a grammar freak. :P. Wow that was a long AN. Lol promise it won't happen again. Lol. And **Important things in bold.**

**And I'm starting to think my writing sounds way to weird. Like a you suck kind of weird. Please tell me if you think it's a little weird! Lol.**


	5. Burried Treasure

I thought you'd come around when I ignored you. I'd thought you'd have the decency to change. But babe I guess you didn't take that warning. 'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again! Can't you see that you lie to yourself!?! You can't see the world through a mirror! It won't be to late when the smoke clears. 'Cause I'm, I'm still here. But every time I try to make you smile. You always go on feeling sorry for yourself. Every time I try to make you laugh, you stand like a stone. Alone in your zone. Was it too much that I asked him for? -Avril Lavigne

AN: Lol yes another quote from her. I really like her songs though and they kind of relate to my life story. Weird huh? Oh and this writer chick just realized that these are her favorite words! Meh, tootles, spiffy, nifty, and plaid. (Plaid is fun to write/ type. So plaid plaid plaid plaid!) Lol.

**Chapter 5**

**Buried Treasure **(Lol)

"Well that was the biggest waste of time I've seen in a long time!" Screamed Galbatroix. A passing servant seen through the door cringed at his outburst.

(The doors not open it's seen through by magic. Lol sorry.)

Rounding on Murtagh Galbatroix said through clenched teeth "You are to find whoever the new dragon rider is understand?! Because if you don't you know what will happen."

"Yes My King" Murtagh said and he repeated the words, exactly as King Galbatroix said them, in the ancient language. This was a daily thing. If Galbatroix wanted something important done he would call Murtagh. Murtagh would recite the task exactly as the king said it in the ancient language. Then he would go do this oh so merry task and when done, he would report back to Galbatroix.

Exiting the room Murtagh walked quickly down the hallways. It helped that he knew that the only person who wasn't there was that nameless girl. But unfortunately that doesn't help when you don't know where to find her.

_She could be halfway off to the Varden by now._ He thought angrily. He lent, sitting down, against a tree once he got to his favorite spot on the grounds. It was a small tree on a hill overlooking a small pond that the gardens were by. And it looked beautiful as the sun set down low creating rippling shadows on the water.

_Thorn? Where do you think she would go?_

_I don't know. She couldn't have gotten far. Perhaps you should scry her. You've been almost every place on these grounds… assuming she hasn't left them._

_It's been almost four hours. She probably would have left them… Though she could have stopped closer. You're right, I'll try. _

Murtagh walked the short distance to the waters edge. He really didn't want anyone to just walk up, even at the other side, and see so he took a stone from the ponds edge and filled a dimple with water.

Breathing deep he called the magic held deep within the vault of souls draining the spirits power. He held his hand steadily over the stone and spoke the words that would give him, hopefully, an answer. Getting a solid picture of the new rider he held his hand steadily over the stone and spoke the words that would, hopefully, give him an answer.

"_Draumr Kopa_" He spoke quietly. A few seconds past and just before he was about to say something to his dragon a picture appeared.

The background was white. However from the way she was lying twiddling a leaf between her fingers in one hand and her other slowly brushing over an invisible object, he could confirm that she was indeed the new dragon rider. And also in the forest.

Sweeping the stone into the pond he let the magic, and energy slowly creep away. _In the forest. We've found her. _And as the words trickled off the tongue of his minds voice he heard the tell tale swish of his dragon's large wings.

The picture Murtagh had seen only a moment ago was true, Sya lay there twiddling a leaf and absently stroking her dragon, Scorcha curled under a nearby bush. She had felt a strange tingle of magic pass over her for a second but the feeling quickly faded. Sya passed it off as the wind.

Shifting subtly she let the leaf fall to the ground to skitter away in the small breeze that broke through the brush. Sya pulled her hair out of her face and stood up taking in the area.

Sade woke up momentarily but quickly found sleep after confirming with his rider that everything was ok.

She walked silently over to the boulder on which she had first found Sade's egg. Her footsteps didn't make a sound as the smooth dirt slid between the toes of her bare feet.

Sliding her hand along absently, she caressed the boulder as she circled it. Sya hoisted herself up and onto the smooth surface. The cool temperature of rock felt nice, as the night was warm. Shifting comfortably to her stomach, dangling her feet over the edge, she peered through the thin half circle of trees.

Breathing deeply Sya gazed out into the barely rippling waters. Unable to hold herself back from an overwhelming urge, she reluctantly and slowly stood up from the cool surface and walked, silently to the small pool.

Sya stood there. She didn't know what she was doing but pure instinct took her over, causing her to take a deep breath and dove, still clothed, into the pool of water. As she sunk to the bottom she felt a sense of peace overwhelm her.

The peace unclouded her mind and allowed her to think straight. Panic over came her at that second of calm realizing to herself that she was **under** **water**! But the moments of reluctance to move passed and relief spread over her. She was breathing under water.

At first Sya thought she had done magic. Though she quickly ruled that out according to the strong assumption that she hadn't spoken a word. Besides how could she? She was, after all, under water! (Duh!)

All thought of hesitance left her as her eyes, not on their own accord, grazed the pebbled bottom of the dimly lit pool. Something didn't seem right to her.

She noted that it wasn't a feeling of something terrible is to come but, a feeling of importance. (AN: Can you just hear the suspense music in the background? Lol.)

She could control her actions now although with great power came a price. She couldn't breathe anymore. But she wouldn't let this feeling go. Its pull was too strong.

Murtagh's eyes swept over the thick trees. It was dark but his trained eyes saw everything, every detail. They had been flying, carefully looking, for almost an hour.

As quickly as it came it went. He had seen a larger opening in the trees. Thorn had seen it too and before Murtagh could say anything he was flying swiftly and silently around toward the gap.

_Be slow_, he said through their mental link, _we don't want to scare them._

Her eyes once again grazed the pebbled bottom. Something struck her curiosity. Gently she swam toward the radiant white object. Cocking her head to the side her fingers trailed across the jeweled surface.

Sya knew it wasn't a smart thing to do, but the power of the ruby, emerald, and amethyst gems entranced her. Plucking up the last bits of courage from the depths of her soul, she grasped the object.

Giving a great tug the item came loose from the rocky depths of the pool into her hand. It was light, long and sleek. It gleamed miraculously in the water as great waves of energy soared through her hand to the rest of her body leaving in its wake a tingly sensation.

Despite the waves of energy Sya's lungs were screaming. Deciding to get a better look at whatever it was on solid ground she made a few powerful strokes to the surface. She shuddered as she reached the surface and mouthfuls of oxygen raked her lungs.

Swimming to shore one handed, holding the new item away from her, _you never know what could be dangerous, _Sya thought to herself swimming forward. She walked from the shallow waters examining the jewel encrusted hilt. Her eyes moved down the blade of the dove white sword.

Though a rhythmic swish of air made her eyes snap up to the sky._ Sade! Wake up I think something's coming. And it seems pretty big._

His green eyes snapped open and within a second he was at his rider's side. As he took his 'fighting' stance, eyes up to the sky, they saw a big red dragon with a rider hover over the clearing.

_I don't like the look of them Sya._

_Oh nonsense they're probably on the run like us. _Said Sya uncertainly.

_Or they've probably been sent by Galbatroix! _Countered Sade

_Oh um…Good point._ Sya sounded nervous. _What can we do? If they were sent by him they'll probably try to take us back. And if they weren't, which thanks to you I really don't believe, _She grinned but that faded away all too quickly, _they'll probably try to turn us over to which ever side there're on! I don't want to be backed into a corner Sade! I want to enjoy this freedom! Not be led around like a horse!_

_Don't worry rider, we'll get out of this with our freedom…We just have to think of a plan._

_What kind of plan could we make that could actually work? We don't have time!_

_I don't know but we better think of one soon!_

An: Yeah sorry it's a crappy place to end but I'm buying some time for myself until I can think of exactly what needs to be written next chapter. Yeah kill me but this is better than nothing…Right?

Oh and before I forget (sorry) here's my **new beta**…Drum Roll KK! Yeah this is my joint account partner. Yeah she lives by me so I'll get chapters up sooner. Even though this one took longer… Ironic huh?

Well review.

Tootles -Nikki


	6. Get a Head Start

AN: Hey sorry for the wait! But I'm back! Yes I'm back! And so happy to be I had a wonderful time but it was time to come home… I mean how much fun could you _actually_ have on a vacation where you have to spend every waking moment with you family!?! But I felt so very very sorry about being so late in updating that I made this one a little longer than I would have.

Oh sorry one last thing DISCLAMER: Uh yeah I realize I haven't added one in awhile...So yeah I didn't make up Eragon or anything from the books.

**Chapter 6**

"**Get a Head Start"**

_You can stop those frivolous plans, _Said a voice inside her head, _because they won't work._

Sya's head snapped up. She had foolishly looked away at her dragon as they spoke.

Her only response was shock when she saw that the rider, feet from where she stood, was Murtagh. Never, in a million years would she have expected Murtagh to be a rider. Well she may have it was one of the few things that would give answer to her question of high rank.

_Sade how can you say that?! We have to try. _Sya said hoping that what she was thinking wasn't true.

_Um dear one I didn't say that. _Sade's uncertain words rung repeating itself over in her mind confirming her suspicions.

_Oh hades he can read our thoughts!_

"Yeah, you must learn to guard them better…anyways… I'll be going." Murtagh said as he walked back toward his dragon.

"Just like that? It's too easy. There must be some type of catch...Not that we want to be caught! But…" Sya trailed off.

"No there's no catch it's… 'Just like that'. I swore only to find you, not bring you back. And even though I'll be punished for it, it will teach him to be specific."

She thought for a moment "Wait who's 'him'?"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow and gave her a look as if to say 'Duh'!

"Oh right stupid question." Sya said embarrassment showing its signs on her face.

He nodded once, and after mounting his dragon said, "Till next time rider. Though, I'd get a head start if I were you."

Her reply was lost as Thorn's wings swept the air around them. However Murtagh assumed it was along the lines of 'goodbye', however certainly now a word of thanks.

Murtagh would never admit it but he was secretly concerned for her well being. What would happen when he went back to Galbatroix for new orders to either get her on 'their' side or kill her? His chances of ever being free would be lost. Forever.

(Doesn't have much faith does he?)

He had no doubt that his brother, and Saphira were strong, and willing. But as the last week's battle proved…They could be taken easily by himself. On the other hand if she escaped and joined the Varden he'd surely die anyways by Galbatroix's hands.

_After all Eragon hates my guts and thinks I 'like' working for Galbatroix. Why must everything be so complicated…? _He sighed.

_Fly slower Thorn. I she deserves a chance to get away while she still can._ He said through their mental link. He made up his mind, regardless of what happened to him, he did not wish the same nightmarish fate unto to anyone. Not even her, someone who hated his guts.

Sya stood there in silence for a moment. She didn't know what to do. Hating him so much, and everything he stood for, why even take the notice of the advice he gave her? _Because his advice fits in with everything that's happening._ The annoying little voice inside her mind retorted.

No matter how much she tried to come up with a reason not to heed his advice… She couldn't find one.

_Well Sade, what do you say? Should we take the bastard's advice?_

_I don't think we have much of a choice dear one. No matter what I think we can be sure that Galbatroix will give him orders to find us again… Though I don't think we would get off so easily next time. _His wise voice said.

_Aw hades Sade! Why must you always be right?_ Sya asked slightly irritated.

_Because being right means being smart. And only heaven knows that I have to be smart enough for the both of us._

Sya said nothing. Instead she glared, something she was quite good at having practiced glaring trough walls at her slavers.

(Lol glaring! 'Tis KK (My beta)'s special talent.)

_I-I think you just chilled a part of my soul! _Sade replied clearly joking, but managing to sound completely serious at the same time.

(Yeah I actually said that once.)

Yet Sya was thinker than the every-day person so she took it to heart._ Well then thank you now I know I've accomplished my latest goal. _

The purple dragon rolled his eyes as Sya turned away and started to pack their stuff back into the sack.

She changed into her spare clothes, as hers were wet from her swim, and hung them on her arm as she looked around the clearing searching for anything she might have missed. Then she saw it. Looking at the sword clearly for the first time, she was absolutely dazzled.

The sword was brilliantly white with a strange pattern of dark green symbols roaming down the blade's broad side. The symbols, to Sya, were a little strange but yet oh so familiar. They were utterly and completely intriguing. Sya found she could not look away. It was as if they were trying to… Speak to her.

_Dear one let us not tarry! They could come back any minute._ Sade's voice filled her mind and snapped her back into consciousness and in some form, reality.

"Yes of course. We must move on." The flustered rider replied. She was a little disappointed in herself, getting so far off, when so much was at stake.

Sya slid the sword along her leg, as if to put it in a sheath only to find no boundaries at the end. "Damn." She muttered, realizing that her sword was not found with one, as she fingered the new fault in her pants.

After debating with Sade, and losing of course, Sya decided, simply to carry it. Anyways all the more protection. And with that they set off south ward, now traveling in the mourning light.

Neither Sya nor Sade knew where they were headed but each hoped to travel as far as possible from there once safe haven.

Murtagh had doubts about whether the nameless rider would heed his warning.

(Remember she didn't exactly tell him her name yet. 0o)

God how he hoped she did! There would be no hope for his and Thorn's freedom if she didn't manage to get away. Well there was always the other egg… But how was anyone to be sure that the person of whom the dragon hatched for would side with the Varden? And even then the empire would out number them with experience and superiority.

(He's quite full of himself isn't he.)

Matters such as these perplexed his mind the whole way back to the castle. Mind you this only took an hour at the most; Murtagh desperately hoped that this would give the other rider some time to leave if she did indeed take his advice to heart.

_ARGH! … Why life has to be so complicated…_ Murtagh thought to himself shaking his head as he walked back to the quarters of his king. _No, not my king, _he thought, _the king. _

Meanwhile Sya and Sade were tramping through the now jungle like forest. _Hades! Why dose this…JUNGLE have to be so big?! _Sya thought angrily to her dragon. _Do try to be patient dear one. Good things come to those who walk around for hours. _A second or two passed before Sya's reply was heard in there minds, _Hey! That isn't how the saying goes!_

Another few seconds passed. _Well… Maybe not but this one fits better. _The pair chuckled quietly as they hiked through the trees. Sya looked down for a moment at Scorcha, who was jumping with ease over fallen branches and limbs, and winding around overgrown weeds and bushes, as if they were just air. Then took a look at herself and Sade who were stumbling clumsy compared to the red beauty. Sya was jealous for only a moment and thought to herself, _Hades! If only I could be a fox._

After a moment or two she realized what she had said. _Oh what in Alagaesia?!? Comparing yourself to animals… Always the first sign you're going crazy. _Sya mentally shook her head and then thought angrily again to Sade, _God why dose this thing have to be so huge!? _Sade just sighed and said, _Sya-, _before getting interrupted…Again._ I mean,_ Sya continued,_ someone in heaven __**must**__ hate me!_

_Sya- _Sade tried again but with no luck. _How can one forest be so big?! There can't be enough room in the world, _the rider continued oblivious. _Sya!_ Sade finally shouted winning her attention.

_Sorry Sade please, go ahead, _she said running a hand through her mop of wet hair, looking guilty.

Sighing he simply said, _Look up._

Lifting her head from its down position it was in, trying to keep track of what she was walking over, she set her eyes onto the 'forest' in front of her. Sya's eyes widened as she spotted what she was meant to see.

In front of her was a stone wall. If she had taken but one more step her head would be hurting painfully right now.

"ARAGH!" Sya knew it wasn't smart, but she let her disappointed and angry scream fill the forest. Lucky for her there were so many trees about the, magnitude of her voice was lessened greatly. Not by so much, it was still enough to make the birds fly from the trees to escape the possible danger.

_This is just great Sade! Now what are we gonna do?_ Sya said slumping against the wall failing to notice a very important detail.

Down the west wing and to the left shouts could be heard through out an entire wing! Mostly from King Galbatroix himself. This is why people were taking pity on the beings in there with him. Murtagh and Thorn.

By the time the intense shouts halted nobody was willing to walk down the wing. Thus leaving it empty for the whole night and partial morning.

But Murtagh and Thorn, on that same night, were made to swear their word that they would bring the new rider to Galbatroix at all costs in five days time. And of course that promise was made in the ancient language, binding them completely. Now there was no hope that the rider would make it to the Varden.

Murtagh's choices; either kill her and bring her back dead, and face punishment (Maybe by her dragon), not to mention the let down of the destructions of his hopes for freedom.

Or he could bring her back alive, and tell the dragon to send word to the Varden so they could capture her to their side.

Or mysteriously not capture her, get her to the Varden in five days time and die. This was SO not an option.

Or the greatest option of all… Bring her to Galbatroix willingly, with a promise to get her back out, and then she would join the Varden safe from Galbatroix's clutches.

…But with that plan Galbatroix would kill him out of rage in the end. Or would he? He needed him and Thorn. Without them it would only be him against the all the rest. So he wouldn't dare… Right?

(Again a bit full of himself… And for the record this was where I was going to stop!)

And there they sat for the remainder of the morning. Sade hadn't the heart to tell her the major detail she had missed. They had walked for hours on end and Sya seamed to be the most tired of the party.

For fear of too much exertion only short conversation had been made. Though after a few minuets Sade noticed the first rumble of Sya's, and not to mention his stomach. _I'll go and get something. You stay here and rest dear one. _Sya mumbled her awkward thanks as he set off into the forest for their meal.

About twenty minuets later seven or so rabbits were piled to the side as Sya stacked some twigs and sticks together. A nervous feeling crept over her. _Sade…_Sya started slowly. The purple dragon looked up at her and Sya knew she had his attention. _Sade I don't think I can…That I can…Do that… 'Fire' thing again._

Sade reassuringly replied, _Dear one of course you can! I know you can! You did it once you can most certainly do it again!_

_That's just it. I don't think I can…I mean the last time I was just so happy to be out of that 'prison'… I-I suppose it was adrenaline. But now I'm really tired…I think the last time was just… Luck._

_Sya,_ Sade started once more; _I know you can do it again. I don't think last time was luck. I think all you needed to have, was faith. Remember last time? You knew you needed to do it, and you were so excited I think you just forgot how nervous you probably were. SO now just…Forget your nerves._

She was still uneasy but had faith in her dragon's words. _Ok I guess all I can do is try again. But I don't exactly remember how I did it last time. I know I said the word…Uh…-_

_Brisingr?_ Sade put in.

_Yes! Yes that one. But,_she continued, _I can't remember anything else._

Sade thought for a moment,_ I think it'll just come to you… Let instinct take over. That's how it happened to me with my hunting._

Sya looked at him for a second uneasily, but she supposed it was worth a try. Besides he was always right. "Ok here it goes..." She said aloud. Sya cleared her mind in attempt to calm herself. She called the word she needed forth to her mind. Taking a deep breath she said the word, "_Brisingr!"_

Nothing happened. Maybe a small tingly feeling…But nothing else. She looked at her dragon, but all he did was nod his head in encouragement.

Scowling in disappointment, Sya repeated her process, focusing even harder on clearing her mind and nerves.

Sticking her hands once more over the assortment of wood, she repeated the spell. "_Brisingr!"_

Nothing. Four more times she repeated this, with no results. After her fourth unsuccessful try Sya heaved a frustrated sigh. She then looked at Sade as if asking what to do next.

_Well seventh times a charm right? _Sade said smiling as wide as a dragon ever could. Sya glared. _One that is NOT how you say it. Two it's __**so**__ not a time for jokes. And three, how would you know if I was supposed to get it right this time?_

_Um Duh! Because seventh times a charm!_ He said smiling widely, which might have looked a little scary if you didn't know what it was.

Still glaring, though softer, she said, _Well ok then! Wanna make a bet? I bet that I don't get a fire started for a wager of the extra rabbit._

Grinning mischievously the dragon said, _You're on! _Sya felt calmer knowing she would and could win this bet and no nerves were piling inside her either. And suddenly a tingly feeling passed over her. From that point on everything just felt right. Like something from the depths of her mind clicked into place.

Passing it off as anticipation Sya held her marked palm up to the wood and spoke the incantation. "_Brisingr."_

In the blink of an eye the wood was alight in bright, shocking, purple flame. Though as quickly as it was there it was gone and the fire was nothing but its natural color of orange and yellow.

_I believe you owe me one more rabbit_! The purple dragon said letting a choppy laugh escape.


	7. First Day

AN: Hope you guys liked my last chapter. And YES I realize that I have been gone for literally like a month (Or two)…I feel bad about that… But most of it is due to the time I've been spending reading rather than typing. Guilty as charged...

I sincerely promise you that a chapter will never take so long to get out again. I've tried to make this chapter slightly longer. I don't think it worked much though…. You tell me.

Disclaimer: I'm Not Even A Guy! So in short I own absolutely nothing. I'm not even going to take credit for Sya just in case…Even though I did create her. Wait... that's taking credit isn't it? Aw cheerios ...Just forget I said anything.

**Chapter 7  
First Day**

_**First Day**__ –Murtagh_

Murtagh cracked one sleepy eye open. All memories of what happened last night came flooding back to him. Turning his head slightly he looked at the position of the sun. Five days left until his plan had to be complete. He wiped the hand of his unbroken arm down his face.

Sitting up would be a waste of time… And with four broken ribs and so many bruises, it would hurt like hell. '_Thorn?_' Murtagh called inside his head.

'_Yes young one?'_ The red dragon replied.

'_How long do you think it would take to convince her?'_

'_Considering she hates you, the fact that you told her that when she saw you next you'd do something to her, and that she's probably far away, and you can't move…More than five days.'_

'_Oh thanks for your support and confidence' _Murtagh retorted sarcastically.

'_You're welcome. But you have to admit I have a point... If you heal yourself maybe you could have a chance…But don't count on it'_

'_I'm getting to it! And I'm surprised how little faith you have in me! Of coarse I can do it in five days!' _Murtagh said still sarcastic.

'_My apologies oh 'Great One'!'_

''_Great One'…Has a nice sound to it. Glad you though of it.' _He mumbled sarcastically as he healed his wounds. All he could hear was the sound of Thorn's chuckles in his head.

_**First Day**__ (still) - Sya_

She felt drained, like she had been walking for miles in the Hardarac desert. Sya sank to her knees breathing hard hand clutched to her chest. Sade was at her side in a moment, with Scorcha licking her hand that clutched the dirt and grass on the ground. Her head was spinning.

'_Say something Sya!' _He said impatiently worry edging terribly behind the ruff concealment.

'_I'm fine…Just a little dizzy. But I don't know why…All I did was make a fire Sade!' _Sade noted that her voice sounded worried.

'_Well maybe you should lie down and take a nap…'_He suggested.

'_No. No. I'm fine.'_ Sya protested. '_See?'_ To prove her point she stood up slowly. To tell the truth she still had the dizzy, tired feeling. But it was best for Sade to believe she was fine. He didn't need to worry about her.

Sade stared skeptically at her still though. _'Besides, we need to eat and find a way to get out of here. With that wall we might have to back track and find a way through the front gates…'_

'_Um…Now might be a time to tell you Sya, that…That…Oh just look at the wall again.'_

Sya hadn't looked back at the wall after she almost ran into it. Turning around she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile though it was a 'How Could I have Been So Stupid God Please Kill Me Now Sarcastic' kind of smile. The wall was only a little less than six feet tall. She glared at it for a moment before she exclaimed.

"Yup. That's it! The world now officially hates me!" throwing her hands in the air she said "Why didn't you tell me? You're the 'smarter one' as you so rudely pointed out yesterday!"

'_Well maybe I _am_ smarter…'_ The dragon snickered '_But you were hungry so I simply didn't point it out. So it _is_ kind of your fault. Now eat up so we can keep going.'_

Say glared at Sade then looked over at the fire and the meat. Sade and Scorcha had already taken and eaten their shares while she had glared at the wall and smiled creepily.

"Fine." She grumbled a few other choice words about stupid walls and why God must hate her as she ate.

_**First Day**__ (Still) –Murtagh_

'_Okay. So are we ready to leave?' _Murtagh said after regaining the small amount of energy lost from healing his wounds. Right now he was in the stables getting the saddle bags situated on Thorn's saddle.

'_I would believe so… Except what you came back for in the first place!' _Thorn roared inside his head. Seriously though the boy could be dumb as a stick sometimes.

**AN: You all forgot about that didn't you?**

'_Right. I'll. Just. Run and get that.' _Murtagh said edging back a step with each word until he ran for his quarters, leaving Thorn behind to chuckle.

Returning a few minuets later, clutching a small money purse, not to mention his chest. He tied the strings loosely around his neck.

'_Okay let's go.' _He said climbing onto the saddle and strapping bands around his wrists and legs. '_We should probably start back at that clearing. Maybe she didn't actually leave yet.'_ Truth was he had not a doubt that she left. But it's better to check anyways.

In a matter of strokes they were in the air and soaring over the grounds. Moments later the passed over the courtyard, fields and were gliding over the forest. This time the flight took mere minuets until they were landing once more in the clearing.

Nothing. Not a trace there was anyone here other than the cleared wet spot from the extinguished fire. Looking closely though Murtagh found a trail of foot prints leading toward the southern end of the forest.

'_At least I know she's not stupid enough to turn down help. No matter whom it's from.' _He though bitterly. **(AN: Lol 'whom'. Sorry fit of giggles. Can't. Breathe!)**

_**First Day **__(still) –Sya_

After eating, her stomach now unpleasantly full as if any movement might send her running behind a bush, Sya stared at the wall with Sade by her side. She had no idea how to get over the wall.

Not that it was tall but being a girl of five foot four there was no way her fingertips could even clear the edge. However she knew she could get over it and the soft light of morning was turning into the bright hot sun of day. As the sun rose Sya took a liking to looking at the branches shadows on the ground that hung over the wall.

_That was it! They could use the tree's branches to edge over and lad on the top of the wall._ She pointed this out to Sade, happily jumping up and down witch he felt was amusing, and just smiled slightly and told her to 'lead on'.

Sya climbed the tree silently. Surprisingly it wasn't all that hard. Tedious and slow work but not hard. She stopped at a branch about a foot above and away from the tree. She could make it if she jumped.

With a thud Sya landed on the edge and turned around to catch her pack. The weight sent her off balance and she tumbled over the side. Thankfully a six foot wall isn't all that life threatening.

'_Sya!' _Sade's thoughts rushed into her mind as he too tumbled in the effort to get to her.

(**This is where I go to camp (The 29****th****), and come back on the 3****rd****. (Stayed at camp for birthday) Graduation party on the 4****th**.)

'_I'm fine Sade just let me sit for a second.' _She said simply. '_Besides it was only six feet' _But Sya wasn't fine. In the fall she had cut the back of her thigh with the sword in her hand, she just didn't want Sade to know it. He worries too much as it is.

Sade only looked her over once for any injuries, he did not spot the minor cut. Not finding any he grumbled an approval. Though as Scorcha jumped over the wall with grace, a large black shadow passed over the trees where they sat, and they could swear they saw a flash of red in the sky.

With that they knew. Clearings would never be safe. Sya knew they had to keep moving and out of sight if Murtagh was already upon them, she just didn't know if she could travel for long. So, staying close to thick clumps of forest, Sya and Sade walked on. Sya making sure Sade walked in front.

() () () () (Later) () () () ()

After hours of walking they finally had to stop, it was close to high moon. Sya's legs wobbled at each step, the cut pained her terribly. She was also deadly tired. Digging in her pack she found the new bandages she had taken. Some of the cut were just starting to form scabs, and she wanted to cover the cut. Carefully she slipped off her shirt.

It stung as she took them off she removed her pants also. They were good; the blood hadn't yet soaked through the wool. She tore a piece off and bandaged it first, she wanted to do that so Sade wouldn't notice when he got back from hunting.

Tying the first off she started to wrap her torso. The new bandages stung but were a great relief from the soaked old ones once they were done.

She dabbed the other jar of ointment on the small cuts she had acquired already on the journey. She would have to be more careful, with the sword… and her feet.

A few minuets later after finishing her binding and Sade walked back into the small spot they had found carrying two small unidentifiable animals. There would be enough meat on them to go around. Of coarse they were tying to avoid clearings so there was only enough space for Sya to lie down.

Then a tree or two over there was another small space where Sade and Scorcha could lay comfortably without too much problem.

They ate the meat raw for Sya did not feel too eager to attempt fire again. Sade wasn't disappointed by her choice remembering what had happened the last time. He didn't want a repeat of that.

They sat in contented silence for a while after eating. _Hey Sade? _Sya asked after thinking profusely in the last few minuets.

_Yes dear one?_

_You know how you said animals could understand me…Just not say anything back?_** (Ch.4)** _Well maybe she is smart enough and I just didn't tap far enough into her mind? Do you think that with enough talking she would be able to speak? _Sya rambled. This predicament had been bothering her all day.

_I really don't think it would._ Sade said slowly. _But I guess it's worth a shot…_

_**First day **__(still) – Murtagh_

He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of black hair flash below them but Thorn concluded that it was probably only a bird or other animal hopping over the wall. And so that concluded one days worth of searching. He doubted she would get far from the wall of brick.

But apparently she did. They had made an entire sweep of the forest and hadn't found her. Even with the magic he used to let him see through the leaves. That meant she had gotten past it and into denser forest.

**(The forest isn't that big but seems to be sense it takes more time to cross because there are so many trees.)**

Murtagh continued to do the magical sweep. At this point it would only take an hour or two. He just hoped she didn't fight back, he didn't think she would. She didn't have any experience with magic. Well at least he didn't think she did.

Murtagh didn't stand a chance finding Sya though. His magic not only took away the leaves but the trees and anything in them. Because little did he know she was lounging uncomfortably in one right now with Sade and Scorcha. And he just passed right over them.

_**First day** (Still) –Sya_

It was true she sat up there for the reason that a coyote was standing down there circling the tree. The same one that used to follow her around back in the city.

**(Forgot about him too didn't you. You know! There was a reason I ramble on about stupid things in chapters!)**

Sade scoffed. _I don't know _why_ we are up here? I could just go down and kill it! _A large familiar shadow passed over where they sat. Making them sit rigidly until they could no longer hear the steady thump, thump, of wing beats.

_Hmm…Close call. He must still be looking for clearings…_ Sya said avoiding the question. Sade let it go she was probably just worried.

They hadn't been sitting there long. They were just about to start trying to talk to Scorcha when they were forced to take cover in the tree. It was then that Sade had his epiphany. _Sya! You could tell it to go away! Talk to its mind!_

Sya's head snapped up. She though about it for a second. It could work…

_Hey You! _Sya said after finding its mind. The wolf like animal turned its head to the side with an eyebrow raised. **(My dog does that. Lol) **

_Up Here!_ She said. He turned his sniffing nose up to the branches above him and then proceeded to paw at the trunk. _Get down. _It did. _Turn around. _Again it obeyed. _Walk away. _The animal scampered away into the trees, leaving only the distant sound of crunching leaves behind.

_That. Was so…Weird._ Sya said turning to Sade. _Hmm…Defiantly interesting. _He replied. _But_ _I suppose you have a way with animals._

**(Again it was mentioned earlier…)**

_Hmm…Mayb_e. Sya replied. _I guess we know what would happen to Scorcha then too._

_I guess we do._ The dragon replied back.

_So I guess we sleep?_

_I guess we do._

With that said they silently got comfortable on the ground and slept soundly till morning came. Yet as she fell asleep Sya could have sworn she heard a shout.

_**First day **__(still) – Murtagh_

"GRAHHH" Murtagh roared aloud. He slammed a hand to his forehead then proceeded to rake his fingers roughly through his hair. _How can one girl be so hard to find!?! How could we have missed her?!?_ He thought angrily inside his head to Thorn whose wings were noticeably tiring.

_I know not young one but I do know this. I am tired and can't go much further. I suggest we camp at the forest's edge, we can proceed tomorrow. It won't take long to persuade her. She is young and naive._ Thorn reasoned.

_He is also right _Murtagh though to himself. _Go ahead and land Thorn. We will need our strength for the days to come._

They were flying along the edge of the forest now hoping for a glimpse of the young woman's camp. Of course they found nothing. Now they were banking slightly to the right as thorn glided down next to the trees and landed.

They used the over hanging limbs as a shelter and slept always alert till the first rays of dawn. They would not. No could not, let her get away. Their future, not to mention hers (Not that Murtagh cared about her), and Alagaesia's fate depended on how this would turn out.

**AN: **Phew! Finally done! Sorry it took so long. Guess I'm just lazy like I said never will a chapter take so long again. But I have something to ask so….

_**POLL!!!!**_

**Do you want me to…?**

**A: write all the days together as one chapter**

**OR**

**B: Do them all separate**

**Need at least 5 votes please!!! R, R&V**

**Zoodles -Nickle**


	8. Finally

**AN:** HI! This chapter is dedicated to you because I probably wouldn't have started this soon without your prodding. So you can all thank a certain someone who sits with me at lunch! Lol. You know who you are! And if you don't…Well then I'll be telling you anyways…Lol. ONWARD!!!

**Chapter 8**

'**Finally!'**

**Second Day – Sya**

Sya woke up to a full blast of blazing sunlight as the clouds in the sky shifted. With a groan she rolled over covering her face from the beams then proceeded to sleep for another five minuets, which felt like no time to her, before she was rudely awakened by a ruff barbed tongue on her cheek. Curtsy of a certain purple dragon.

"EW!" She cried jumping up and running a hand fiercely over the offending spot multiple times. _'And what may I ask did you do that for!?' _Sya exclaimed angrily in her head. _'I don't know what you're talking about!'_

She let it go with a slide long glare. It was early, her brain couldn't function properly, therefore no snappy comeback. And even if she did think of one it wasn't within the time range anymore, a comeback said now would just sound pathetic.

Sade hummed triumphantly in his head, knowing he had won. '_I'm glad to see you're up though dear one. We have long days ahead of us. It would do us well to be up and ready.'_

'_Yeah yeah.'_ Maybe it was a little too early. In this case not saying anything would have been better. Way better.

Her eyes had adjusted to the new light now and what she saw amazed her. Not to mention woke he up. Sade's head stood as tall as her chest. When she looked into his eyes he smirked knowing that she was deeply impressed.

'_Wha– What happened? I- You-bigger.'_ Ok maybe she wasn't completely woken up yet…_ 'Expected me to stay small forever did you?' _He said, his smugness dropping a level.

'_Well no of coarse not I just expected you to…'_ She trailed off nervously. '_Psh! I can still read your thoughts. Magical beasts like myself grow a 'little' faster than you humans. I don't see you growing even as big as a house!'_

'_Oh um well then…What about that head start you were talking about.' _She said trying to change the subject.

'_Trying to change the subject are we?'_ He had considered letting this slide because he knew all to well that Sya didn't like not knowing things others did. But this was going to be too much fun.

'_I don't know what you're talking about.' _Said SyaPutting on her best innocent voice. Sade's response to this was much glaring then finally saying _'touché.'_

He tossed a chunk of left over meat in her direction before calling over his scaly shoulder, '_Come on eat as you walk. I can see a break in the trees up here. We might get out of this forest yet.'_

'_Finally!'_

**Second day – Murtagh**

Camped at the very edge of the forest Murtagh and Thorn, his scaly companion, were unawares that the people that they seek were walking right towards them. Dawn had come and the sun was set low in the sky. About nine in the morning Murtagh had guessed.

But there was no time for guessing aimlessly for a time. He had work to do, and distractions were no help to his cause.

"_Draumr Kópa__" _He spoke over a small puddle that really shouldn't have been there as there was no rain.

The water grew white before colors started to plague the surface. As it grew clearer he knew that she was somewhere he had been.

**Second day – Sya**

She crept silently from the trees where she stood. There was someone camped on the outskirts of this forest. She couldn't quite make out whom** (lol whom is still funny)**, her vision was starting to blur.

And now that she mentioned it she was sweating more than usual and it seemed hotter than it had been the past few days. Her vision swam making the stranger seem out of focus, his body stretching this way and that. Her head spun and she used her hand to steady herself.

What in Alagaësia was wrong with her!?! Her leg gave a painful throb causing her to double over and in turn causing another pain in her chest and back where the whip bit in.

Sya clasped to her knees and then the world went black as she hit the ground.

**Second day – Sya**

As sharp focus settled in he noticed that he was looking through her eyes. (Without the swimming of course.)

He saw himself. Staring at the ground with his hands widely braced on the ground. This wasn't right she wouldn't even be stupid enough to try and seek him out.

What he saw next startled him. The ground flew up to meet him he was three feet from the ground. Then another drop, about a foot was left. Then it all turned slowly white as the ground finished its journey. The last he saw from her vision were black claws scrambling over the dirt to the vision source.

Murtagh whipped around facing the trees scanning the ground. There, he saw her lying crumpled on the ground with the purple dragon at her side gently nudging her.

He walked slowly to them not wanting to provoke an attack. He had no doubt he would win in a fight but he didn't want harm to come to them. She would never appeal to his plan then.

The beasts head jerked up toward his direction. "_Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. __Atra nosu waíse fricai. Eka weohnata néiat haina ono_." Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your rider no harm. Let us be friends. I will not harm you.

**Second day – General**

Sade didn't know exactly what that meant, possibly along the lines of 'I mean no harm.' But Sade wasn't going to buy any of that non-sense. Murtagh had implied before that he would kill them the next time he saw them.

Murtagh saw that the dragon was going to make no move to let him near the girl so he sat down and stated calmly. "She may die. It would be in your best interest to let me see to her. You don't have to trust me.

Sade was still weary. After all this was the guy who was Galbatroix's right hand man! _'However he is right we don't know what's wrong with her. She could die if I don't let him try to help.'_ Apprehensively Sade stepped about a foot to the side.

Bowing his head to the dragon Murtagh picked the rider up and laid her by the fire. She had to pull through. He couldn't have her dying.

**AN: See what did I tell you? That wasn't a long wait at all now was it? Ok maybe it was but you all know you can expect that by now. Lol. So tell me what you think! I want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter!!!**


	9. Plan

**AN: **Good evening fan fiction community. A local fan fiction author has just– We bring you this breaking news cast! DDP is the most awesomest. That is all. Thank you and good night.

(Lol sorry for the bad grammar. I often use words like that.)

**(And no there will be no **_**something something**_** going on with Sya and Murtagh! You know who you are person who asks!!)**

DisclaimerI haven't had one of these in a while… No one is stupid enough to think I could actually write the books right? Ok. Good. Now on with the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

**Wasted Breath**

She could hear a muffled voice in the background. But it was hard to concentrate on it what with the heavy ringing in her ears. Eyelids heavy Sya could do nothing but lay there. Everything was stiff. Her legs, her arms, even her fingers. She couldn't move and she was sweating profusely. She could feel it seeping into her clothes.

What was happening to her?!!? Was she dead? Was this what it felt like? Was death just nothing. Nothing but a strange voice in the background. She couldn't be dead. To many things hurt for her to be dead. Things weren't supposed to hurt when you died.

Sya let out a low moan. She wanted the world to know she was ok. That she hadn't died yet. The voices had stopped. A rough and calloused hand appeared on her forehead and then it was removed. The next thing she knew she was soaked in water.

She bolted up and opened her eyes. Though she wished she hadn't her head spun and she closed her eyes. Only to snap them open again to confirm. Murtagh, Sade, and another humongous dragon sat in front of her.

She had many questions. The first of which was, "What did you do that for?!!?" she screeched picking up her soaked sleeves for emphasis.

"How else were we supposed to wake you up?" Murtagh replied back using as much venom as she had.

"I was up!" She spat.

Murtagh just scoffed and shook his head looking away. He needed to be calm to do this. Breathing out and looking back he said.

"You've been out for a full day. You had an infection from the cut you had." He said more calmly than before

Sya looked down and noticed for the first time that her leg was throbbing painfully. She could feel the ruff bandages on her leg. She looked up and saw Sade looking up to her concerned.

He didn't say a word. He was disappointed. And Sya knew it.

"Er…Except for the pain you should be fine now…" Murtagh continued wanting to cut off the tension between the rider and dragon pair.

Sya looked back to Murtagh. "Why would you care?" She spat. "All you're gonna do is send me back!"

"Not the whole plan." He replied. She responded with a questioning look._ It's a good plan._ Sade said speaking for the first time to her._ It'll buy us some time._

_So you think we can trust him?_ Sya accused avoiding his disappointment in her.

_Maybe not trust. But his plan could work; he has his reasons for keeping us alive and away from the king._ He replied. His tone was terse; he was only talking to her because he had too.

That hurt her most. Sade had been her only true friend she had ever had. Or remembered having. Well him and Scorcha, who was currently sitting in her lap.

"Enlighten me." Sya said stiffly to Murtagh who replied, "It's a simple plan really. I take you back." She was about to protest but then he continued. "Then once we get to the palace the King will most defiantly know of your presence. So we will have to hurry.

"I'll get you a horse. Sade isn't big enough to ride yet." Sya hadn't noticed the Sade was probably he size of her now. "Then you'll ride off as fast as you can as Sade flies above you."

She was now completely ashamed. She didn't notice anything anymore. Not that he grew or even that his abilities were forming rapidly. Sya wondered what else he could do. Losing him as a friend was completely her fault. She should have paid more attention to him instead of focusing on herself and her problems. She should have told him what happened to her leg. She shouldn't have taken him for granted as just another pet.

Murtagh started talking again. "I can't hold him off for you. I can never hurt him."

_Oh my… I haven't thought about it till now. This must be something about what he meant when he said 'It'll teach him to be more specific."_ Sya concluded._ He must be under orders. But what order could bind him so…_

"We have….'Understandings' about what I can and can't do. One of which is that I must bring you to him. I'm sorry that I must. But if I don't I'll die. You would also stand no chance. With me gone… He would come after you himself."

Murtagh met her eyes for the first time during the conversation. "And that would be many times more difficult for you. You are the hope of the Varden. There is only one egg left. The orange rider will side with the Empire. I can almost guarantee it. If you can get to the Varden you will have a better chance at defeating us."

"The king nor I know how you came by the egg. But know that the Varden may know you have it. I cannot travel with you to the Varden… They will give you trouble. And they will search your mind. Tell them of your memory loss. They will be more willing to help if you are honest with them."

"All I can tell you is this." Murtagh continued, "Go to Surda. Ask in towns along the way. Don't let people know your true purpose there. And-"

"You speak as if I have agreed to your plan already." Sya interrupted. "Who said I'd be going along with your plan? I say it'll buy me more time if I continue on by myself." She sent him a glance that dared him to contradict her.

He dared. "Quite the opposite Sya, if you go now I will return in a few days time to the Galbatroix. You may get a little far but when he learns that I am not returning with you, which will be very soon, he will come after the both of us. You wouldn't get a mile."

"However think about it if you come back with me you would have much more time. If you do not stop for a full day you could be far away before the King would be prepared enough to come and find you."

Sya thought it over. He spoke the truth. The king would not yet be ready to take off on a journey to find her. He would have to prepare. It would give her time. She looked up at him.

"Ok. I agree to come with you. On one condition."

Murtagh was nervous. He didn't plan on her wanting anything in return. He had thought she would jump on the plan without a moment's hesitation. "And what is that?" He asked slightly amused.

"Don't expect me to think you're on my 'side'" She said. What she said surprised him. He had expected something like gold or food. "Don't expect to be friends either. Because we wont be. I keep my opinions of you and yours of me. No matter what may happen. Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

Murtagh was apprehensive. He had wished she would have seen him differently now that he had proven he wasn't like the king. "Deal." He agreed grudgingly. And he shook her hand.

"Good now I would like to talk to Sade in privet. No mind reading." She said completely serious. Murtagh just laughed. "Okay." He said.

Sya turned to Sade who had broken off his conversation with Thorn to talk to her.

_I'm sorry._ Sya said looking down ashamedly._ I should have told you I was hurt. I shouldn't have kept it a secret. I was just worried that you would worry. And I didn't want you to have to worry about me. I would have never guessed that it would make me sick. I can only imagine how much more you worried because you had no idea. So much for my efforts._

Sya looked up at her dragon who stood at eye level. He only looked at her expectantly. _I have to be more responsible for my actions._ She continued. _And not think that I can do everything myself when I have you who I know cares for me completely._ Sade's features softened.

_And all I want is for you to forgive me so that we can move on. Because I would never want to start over. Please forgive me?_ Sade nuzzled her cheek with his nose and said,

_I could never be mad at you for long Dear one. We are rider and dragon. We share a bond most beings in this land don't understand and will never know. And that bond is one of love. We will stay together for the rest of our days. And no matter what I or you may do, we shall always have each other._ Sade said. He knew how much his words meant for his rider. He could feel her appreciation radiating off of her.

_Thank you Sade._ She said hugging her dragon. All he did was wrap his tail around her, but she felt so loved at that moment.

Sya looked up at her surroundings. She never really noticed them when she had woken up. The wind was gentle and felt unpleasant against her wet clothes, but it was a beautiful morning and the sun was just above the horizon. She wondered if they would go back today. When she asked Murtagh he said,

"Don't worry. We still have another day to get back."

"That's not a very long time" Sya said expressing her concerns.

"It won't take as long as it did for you going on foot. Thorn will take you and I while Sade flies beside us. We'll be able to get there in no time." He said.

"Oh…So tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Guess so."

Sya turned away and stared out over the horizon. The sun was just starting to set. _Time flies when you're not having fun._ Sade said unable to resist.

_My patience with those 'sayings' is only so limited Sade._ Sya fired back. She knew he was just having a laugh. And Sade knew she secretly loved them. Sya only thought she could hide her thoughts.

Sya then began to look wildly around. Where was it?!? Then she turned to glare at Murtagh. She knew he had it. She was holding it when she fell he would have found it. Now he had it.

"Where is it?" Sya asked in a menacing tone. Murtagh looked sheepish. He opened his mouth but she it quickly as she cut him off. "You Know What!" He opened his mouth again but it was quickly shut as before. "Even so I want it back."

Once more the process was repeated. "Fine but I still want it back now." She agreed grudgingly. Murtagh let out a groan of frustration. "Will you let me at least let me say the words?"

"No," She replied carefully, "I win more arguments this way."

"Then why didn't you-? "

"Because I've already won." Sya stated simply.

"How so?" He demanded.

"You're mad, I'm calm. I got what I wanted, you get nothing in return….I won, and you lost."

Murtagh scrambled for an answer. He found none. She outwitted him. She got combat lessons, her sword, and the satisfaction of seeing him defeated. Defiantly smarter than he had previously thought for an ex-slave.

"I hate you." He said finally finding no sufficient evidence. "Sword's by the blankets. Don't get it now. You won't need it."

"You won't need it." He said as she opened her mouth to contradict him.

"Nope."

"Because you won't" He said as she opened her mouth for the third time. "Just trust me."

"Never." She whispered looking away. Murtagh hadn't realized he had said it, but was surprised if not hurt just a little by her reply. "So," Sya said clearing her throat, "How are we going to practice without swords?"

Murtagh held up a finger silently telling her to wait. He retreated into the woods only to come back later holding two sticks. "Here," He said holding one out to her, "We'll use these. You wouldn't be able to wield a sword yet. You aren't strong enough."

Sya took the stick and threw it to the ground. "You wanna bet on that. I'll beat you before the night is over." Murtagh was expecting a challenge. She was determined, she was defensive, and she would be easy to beat now.

"Fine." Murtagh said throwing his stick back to the woods. He then crouched over by the saddlebags and blankets. Pulling out two swords he showed Sya her white one. He hadn't been able to decipher the ruins on the blade. They must have been from long before the rider's time. Even though it was a rider's blade. He knew his said _Za'roc. And he knew hers had 'Miss' as one of the main words._

_(Spl? I found many different variations online…)_

"I'm going to block the edge so you don't 'cut me to pieces'." Murtagh looked as if he was about to burst form trying not to laugh. If Sya was motivated before this was adding fuel to the fire. Thorn and Sade just sat on the side lines occasionally trading their thought about the rider's actions. They both found them funny.

After a few minuets and certain ancient words they were ready. "Do you need any-" Murtagh had tried to ask. However Sya had cut him off with a curt, "No."

"Fine then," Murtagh replied tersely, "Let's begin." As he expected Sya immediately charged at him swinging the sword wildly. He easily blocked the attempted blow. Her movements were sluggish due to the weight of the sword.

He didn't want to beat her quickly. He wanted to see the mistakes she would make. Sliding their blades apart Sya didn't rush for another blow. She took her time studying the way he moved to keep up his reflexes. He moved from one foot to another. She then noticed he was moving in a circle around her. She almost tripped over her feet trying to stay facing him fully.

And so they danced. "Don't hold back!" She spat at him. "You had a chance and never took it. If I were any other opponent I would be dead!"

"As you wish." was his reply. This irked Sya to no end. He wasn't supposed to be calm and breezy. He was supposed to be determined! To see her as a possible threat! _May god damn him! _She shouted in her mind.

Sya swung the sword again, and again Murtagh paired. This was too easy. He took the opportunity at the back of her legs knocking her to the ground. He pointed the sword at her throat and said, "Dead."

She scoffed and got back to her feet as he took his sword away. Her back hurt terribly from the fall. The scabs she possessed were cracking. Murtagh saw the expression on her face and asked "Do you want to stop?"

Sya was surprised that it wasn't smug. She rearranged her features and said, "No. I have a bet to win!"

They continued to spar well into the night until they could no longer see. Both were breathing heavily and both had bruises. Though Sya had more. They stopped and rolled out the blankets.

As she was drifting off to sleep Sya mumbled, "Thank you." And fell asleep. Murtagh heard her. Though he would pretend that he hadn't.

---

An: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!! Yup I wrote the rest of this while I was on break. I think it's a little short but I wanted it to end like this…. Next chapter may be either really short or….really short. There wont be much to write about it. It's a fast paced chapter.

So it will be written shorter to make the statement that it happens really fast. But that just means the next chapter will be up a little sooner….Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!!Lol.

Zoodles -An Insane Girl (Nickle)


	10. Yet Another Escape

AN:

Hope you had a good Thanksgiving…And a good December…..

Uh yeah sorry it took so long. Thank you to my reviewers. And I guess to all of you who lurk. I love all of you! I'd kiss you, but the computer screen is really dirty

**Scales of Our Time**

**Chapter 10**

**Yet Another Escape**

**Sya's general view**

Morning would never be the best time. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't think straight. And it didn't help that a certain someone was a morning person. Unlike she who was still in her blankets covering her head trying to block out Murtagh's singing. Let's just say it should be outlawed for him to sing. Either he really was terrible, or he was just trying to annoy her. Sya bet both.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Sya screamed. There were only so many things a person could tolerate in the morning.

"Oh I see that you're up," Murtagh said ignoring her comment. "We should be going then. Eat up."

He held a bowl out to her. It smelled of horse manure and rotten eggs. "Argh! What is this!?!" She said plugging her nose making her voice sound funny. "It smells like shit!"

"Good. Because that's what it is" Murtagh said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you're just hilarious."

"And you're just a pleasure to be around in the morning!" Murtagh fired back.

"Well you have just the MOST _beautiful_ singing voice I ever did hear!" Sya retorted pleased with her comeback. So early in the morning to.

"Why thank you!" He said happily. Sya didn't think he knew it was criticism. Or maybe he was trying to make her mad. She wouldn't put it past him. But then again Murtagh was pretty stupid. Sya wasn't sure he could be that devious.

"Argh! You're making my head hurt!" Sya complained as he smirked at her.

"You make my eyes hurt." He replied slightly irked.

"You make my ears BLEED!" She yelled back.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE IN THIS AND WHAT YOU USED TO EAT!"

Sya struggled for an answer as she lowed her head. _That was low of him. Referring to what I used to be._ She picked her head up. _I won't let him get to me! It's what he wants. He wants to see me cry. To fall to pieces. I won't let him get to me._

**Murtagh's General View**

Murtagh immediately felt bad. Especially when she picked up her head. He could see so many things in her eyes; Determination, hurt, sadness, reproach…And a lot of hatred.

He saw her fake a smile and say, "You're right." She took the bowl from him and began to eat. She looked a little sad but above all hurt. Murtagh knew he didn't really know her, but he didn't, nor would have ever, taken her to be the kind of person to get hurt by a person's opinion of her.

She had finished by the time Murtagh had finally pulled out of his thoughts. She looked as if she would throw up after eating the soup…thing, he had made. Murtagh didn't think it had tasted that bad. Sade was glaring at him profusely. Thorn looked deeply disappointed. Though he couldn't bring himself to look at her, he knew her face would be twisted in sadness.

"Right, so should we get started back then?" He said not even pretending to be cheerful. Murtagh saw her look around the space around her looking for anything un-packed or out of place.

"I suppose so." She replied back quietly.

Murtagh mounted Thorn with ease and turned holding out his hand offering help onto the saddle.

**Sya's General View**

Sya pretended not to notice the hand in front of her face and mounted on her own, wrapping her arms loosely around him. It was that or death when they took off. And right now death didn't look so bad. She felt the shift in motion as Thorn took off into the sky. She was as far away from him as possible without falling off. Right now she really hated this part of the plan.

Sya made casual conversation with Sade going over exactly what would happen when they got there. And the ride was short lived. The were at the palace in a matter of hours. It didn't look as if anyone noticed them yet. Which Sya found a little strange. They WERE riding a humongous dragon way up in the air. She wondered if Murtagh had used magic to conceal them. However then she remembered how she had practically fainted when she attempted to do magic before. This would have probably taken more energy than the fire thing. Sya decided that Murtagh would have been unconscious if he had been using magic. Though he was more experienced….God, why everything to do with him made her head hurt Sya would never know.

However people did notice when two dragons and two people landed in the courtyard. They ran away and most screamed. Children began to cry and wail for their mothers. Sya guessed that most didn't know of dragon or riders. '_Then again neither did I until Sade had come out of the stone'_. She wondered what would happen when this spread to the neighboring town and eventually the rest of Alagaësia. Would there be raids on the palace? Would the commoners go on strike until the full truth was let out? How many people knew?

Murtagh had jumped off on Thorn and she supposed that she should go quickly. The less time for Galbatroix the better. As soon as she was down from the saddle Murtagh had taken her wrist and was pulling her threw the many twists and turns of the grounds. Servants scattered and Sya heard Thorn fly off with Sade. They were headed to the front gate to wait for Sya and the horse that she would steal.

They had reached the stables and Sya waited while Murtagh grabbed the things she'd need. In a matter of a few minuets she was being pushed roughly out of the stables and back into the warm air. The sun shone down on her and the horse. She didn't know what kind he was. She wasn't raised to know the types. But she knew he was a brown mare. The only thing she found strange was that its mane and tail were pure white. Though for all she knew that could have been perfectly normal.

Hopping into the saddle that was thankfully on the horses back when they had gotten there Murtagh began to lead the horse away from the stable. Though they both were frozen with shock as they heard the sound of armor clanging towards them. Galbatroix knew Murtagh might have tried something like this. For a second Sya wondered if the joke wasn't on her, that Murtagh had only planned to get her back here and into Galbatroix's waiting hands. But suspicion quickly faded as she heard him swear and guided her and the horse at a run for the front gates and away from the oncoming soldiers.

They rounded a corner only to find that it had been blocked by soldiers. "Damn!" Murtagh cursed, "We're surrounded…I'm sorry." Those words shocked her. She was surprised her brain was able to come up with a solution. Setting his apology aside for the moment she said, "Don't be yet. Turn that corner over there-"

Murtagh interrupted her. "But that's a dead end."

"Actually it's not. There is a secret servant's passageway. We use them to get to places quickly." As soon as she said those words Murtagh took off in the direction of the ally. "Where is it?" He asked in a voice just above a normal speaking tone. "The third brick from the left. Push it in and step back." Sya replied hastily. Murtagh ran forward by himself and followed her orders. A ridiculously long trap door covered by packed dirt swung down into the ground. It was just tall enough to fit them without discomfort if Sya laid down in the saddle.

They entered as the sound of footsteps got louder. Sya reached up and pulled the strip of leather that hung from the 'ceiling'. The entrance closed with a snap. The last they saw of the outside scene was the beginnings of a boot. They could now hear the soldiers arguing in the ally.

"I could have sworn I saw them come down this way!" One voice shouted. It was soon joined by many others agreeing. "They vanished!" A different voice louder than the rest called out. "Scour the city! We mustn't loose them!" The soldiers around that voice agreed again and the sound of footsteps was gone shortly after.

"Let's go. The more time the better." Sya said, "Besides it's uncomfortable in here."

**Murtagh's General View**

Murtagh began leading the horse through the tunnel like structure. The conversation was limited to asking for directions, which he hated. (Lol) "Right up there to the left. Push the brick in that has the paint and move out of the way." Sya told him as they neared the middle of a long hall. One again Murtagh complied and in doing so lowered a trap door like the one they'd used before. He led the horse up through it and was surprised that it was relatively the same time as they went in judging by the sun. Though what surprised him even more was that they were virtually in front of the edge of town.

Looking up he saw Thorn and Sade well above the town virtually out of sight of the town's people; who were still in a panic. "Remember." Murtagh said as they walked calmly out into the open, "Don't stop for anything. I can try to stall but I can't put him off for long. I can't lie to him. So ride fast and hard. I put a few provisions in the saddle bags but it won't last for long. So you have a couple pence to buy from the next town. But by then Galbatroix will be after you and will know your face."

He saw the girl nod in comprehension. "Oh and um…." This was where not knowing a name got hard. "Sya." She said. So she had figured it out. That was good. "Sya, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. Be careful. Just keep heading south."

He heard the shout of soldiers from behind him and slapped the horse as a response. Sya had to get out of here. He heard a breezy 'I accept.' as he watched her go off. Though Murtagh wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just imagined it.

**Sya's General View**

She wasn't sure if he had heard her. But it was too late for that now with her getting farther away, though she could hear soldiers coming toward her; most likely to come after Murtagh.

Sya only hoped that even if the King knew they might try this and sent the soldiers that he wouldn't come after her himself. From how Murtagh described him and how he looked to her; he was powerful. And Sya wasn't. It was the way of the world. The slaves were weak and those fortunate enough to be born royalty were strong. Those were the breaks; the way of the world.

Hours seemed to pass as Sya rode through the extremely sparse trees and over the dry, cracked ground. She wondered how much longer it would take for her to get where she was going. Sya knew not the bearings of Alagaësia, nor how big it was. Murtagh said the provisions she had wouldn't last long. She wondered how long that would be. The thing that kept her going was that she knew Galbatroix or someone else was coming. Coming for her.

A steady flow of conversation flew between Sya and Sade. If she looked up Sya could _just_ see a purple speck flying over her in circles. The sun bore down on her and she could practically see the heat that was in the air. Hours had gone by and Sya had had nothing to eat or drink since morning. The sun was already setting on the horizon.

She would have to stop soon, the horse, Sade, and even herself were tiring fast. Much more of this and they would all surely pass out. At least the sky was turning from blue to many hues of pink and yellow. It was getting cooler, and quieter. And Sya thought she could hear a stream close by. Better yet, Sade could SEE it.

AN: Yeah I know. Shorter than some others, but I was trying to make the paragraphs longer. I've just realized how annoying my short ones can be. Lol. Please review!

**The # of reviews I get IS THE # OF PAGES I TYPE!!!!**

Sorry. The computer wouldn't let me upload the document. I had to wait for days!


	11. Chapter 11

**THE WORDS IN THE HEADING ARE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER! THE WORD AFTER IF WHAT PERSON IT IS (I.E. 1ST PERSON)**

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter ****11**

**Sya's P.O.V**

**#One Week# 3rd**

The wind whipped through her hair as she practically flew through the trees. It's never good to be chased by wild animals. Too be more exact it's never good to be chased by wolves. The feelings alone could kill you if the beasts didn't. The fear that fuels your blood, and drives the natural instinct. To run. And boy was she. Sya didn't think she had ever been faster.

As far as she could tell the king had yet to even look for her. She didn't have the tingling feeling she had when she opened her mind to Sade. Or when she used the mysterious power she has. Sya was always amazed when she said the words and the colored fire grew. Oh! How useful it was. No cold nights were ever spent, and the food was always cooked.

Only few times had she doubted that this alone was the extent of her power. However she was constricted by fear even though she yearned to do more. Ah, fear what a strange thing it was. Made you do stupid things without thinking. Stupid things like trying to stab a wolf with your makeshift spear while running. Yeah running and stabbing don't make a good combo.

**#One Day# 3rd**

He was doing badly. The wounds weren't infected but he was losing blood fast. Most of her pants were ripped into strips to put on his wounds. Sade should have never tried to save her from those wolves. Because now here he was unconscious, in pain, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**#Three Days#**

Things weren't good the bandages were soaked through and they were many miles away from the stream. Sya didn't think she could leave Sade too try and find another. There was no way to wash them.

Doing the only thing she could think of carefully she peeled the bandages off of him. And replaced them with the bandages from her wounds. Which were now closed up completely. The bandages were almost white having only a few spots on them from cracked scabs. He would make it. She was sure.

**#Five Days# 1st**

I was ready. I was centered and I was calm. Peace was washing over me in waves. A small pile of wood sits in front of me. I can do this. My mind goes blank and I reach for the place in the back of my mind that lets me unlock this power to create fire. It seems as though a gate is opened and a tingly feeling rushes to my finger tips.

A small noise form behind me breaks the concentration I hold. Sade was twitching. That was good he hadn't moved since he had fallen unconscious. Rushing to his side I laid his head in my lap stroking the scales. Sade's considerably bigger than I remember. If I lay down beside him, he would be taller than me by at least a foot. Which isn't saying much, considering the fact that I'm shorter than most of the slaves I remember.

In my thoughts I barely noticed as another flicker of movement occurred. His eyes opened and I felt the awareness that had been lost flood my mind. _'Hey.'_ My mind spoke out automatically. I felt my mind snap into place as our link was once again established. A _'Hey'_ was spoken back and the fire was forgotten.

**#One Week# 3rd**

The sun was beating on their right side. Sya could feel her tanned skin burning and peeling. Every sound made her look up in fear. Galbatroix hadn't come after her yet. She wondered if this was good or bad. What had Murtagh said to make him stay away for so long?

The sun was starting to bug her. They hadn't had shelter for a few days and they both knew they wouldn't have any for at least three more days. There was nothing in any direction. The horse was killed by the wolves and the measly amount they ad managed to salvage was strapped to Sade's back along with the other various items found in the saddle bags.

Feet were blistered and Sade refused to fly above her. A steady beat drew her eyes up ward. What she saw both amazed and frightened her. Above were gigantic wings webbed in black that moved in synch. Eyes as red as blood stared flicked between Sade and herself. And atop of the black dragon was King Galbatroix himself. Though she could not see them Sya knew that the eyes were trained on her as they plunged down upon them.

The struggle was fast and futile. Sya Swung her sword out of the bags on Sade's back and held it in front of her menacingly. "Now girl," Galbatroix sneered. "Put that away before you hurt yourself. Your resistance means nothing. For it matters naught what you do. You shall succumb eventually."

She couldn't breath. A weight was put upon her. Sya felt the urge to drop the white blade where she stood. And she did. The weight was lifted and her lungs filled. As the blade dropped the mysterious black dragon was upon Sade fighting him to the ground.

Sya did the only thing she could. She yelled out the one word that ever came to mind. _"Brisingr!"_ The magic focused and shot at the dragons head. The giant head swiveled from it's position and matched her purple burst as it came sending it back at her. Sya had no time to dodge and was thrown backward heat and pain enveloping her. The darkness came fast saving her. Though she could hear the distant sounds of wind rushing past as the king flew her away.

_AN: Be happy I went just a little over two pages. Not the end of the snippets! I have maybe a few more chapters of them if I keep the 2 chapters. Sorry I could not update yesterday I had to clean my room before I could. But the next update will be on the 2__nd__ Sunday of February. Possibly the 1__st_

_ZOODLES -NICKLE_


	12. Chapter 12

An: I just reread my 1st chapter. It's scary. So many typos!!!!! Lol I'm thinking I may re-do it. There are a lot of things I decided not to use. And the voice I used was weird. I've changed so much since then… 2 pages for 2 reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Eragon. Don't want to own Eragon. So don't sue me for Eragon.

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 12**

**Sya's P.O.V**

**#Two Days# 3****rd**

Sya opened one eye to only a tiny slit. It was too dark to see which made her question if she had opened her eyes at all. Whatever she was laying on was soft. Yet the air was very cold. Sya tried to move, but found she couldn't. Her left wrist was chained to something. Feeling around she found it was wood. Putting two and two together Sya assumed that she was in a bed.

The sound of a door being opened awakened her senses. Sya fought opening her eyes all the way on instinct. She saw no light come in as the door opened and she couldn't see the figure walk towards her bedside. He felt a hand creep close to her face. As the flesh touched her skin a terrible pain shot through her body. Her body shot up like a firework and eyes shot open. She found that the room was exceptionally bright due to a source behind her.

There was something just on the edge of her vision she noticed. She turned her head to see it but found that it stayed just at the edge of her vision. She then noticed the person in front of her. She was a small girl dressed as she had been when she had left. The little girl in front of her was a slave.

Sya also found that the little girl was off center to her vision. Turning her head till she was centered, she noticed that her head was now turned at an odd angle. Reaching up towards her left eye and put her hand in front of it. She couldn't see her hand. She way blind in her left eye. And with that thought she promptly fainted.

**#Two Days# 3****rd**

Sya woke up opening her eyes and remembrance hit her. She reached up to her eye and touched the skin around it. Pangs hit every inch of her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into fists. God damn it all! When was the pain going to go away?

Sya sat there as the moments passed and slowly the pain ebbed away. Opening her eyes and turning her head to look around the room she spotted a desk. Jumping up and running to the desk Sya started to riffle around in the drawers. Aha! In the first drawer on the right hand side she found a hand mirror. Afraid to turn it around she cradled it in her hands. Almost like she was waiting for someone to tell her to flip it over. Making up her mind Sya held up the mirror and flipped it. What she saw amazed her.

Scars of pink and tan hues crisscrossed the left side of her face. Her eye she noticed was only opened a fraction of what it once could. Tracing the scars lightly with her finger she found that they continued all the way down her neck and the farthest making it to her shoulder blade.

There was a timid knock on the door and the slave from before came into the room. "M-Miss?" She said trying to pull Sya's attention from the mirror. "King Galbatroix and Sir Murtagh request your audience in the throne room. Would you like a guide?"

Sya turned to her and said "No thank you. I know the way." Sya started to walk out of the room when the young girl halted her.

"Miss? Surely you will not go to see them in those clothes?"

She knew the girl was tying to be nice but she couldn't help but look down at her clothes in disgust. They were travel worn and covered in dirt and mud. Sensing her distress the young girl quickly cut in. "I will go find you something miss. I won't be but a moment."

Sya sat on the bed to wait for the girl. _Sade?_ She tested carefully.

_Yes dear one? I was wondering when you'd call._

_Oh Sade! I can't see! Well I can but it's only out of my left eye and now-_

Sade cut off her babbling and replied soothingly, _It'll all be okay Sya. We'll get to the Varden soon. They may be able to help us._

_Us?_ Sya asked with worry lacing her thoughts.

Sade sighed. _Us. They filed my claws, tail spikes and teeth down. Don't worry though._ He added quickly._ I'm confident they can be mended._

_I'm sorry Sade. If it wasn't for me-_ A roar filled her head as Sade's wise voice spoke to her.

_What do you mean saying it was your fault! I am your dragon and your protector! I should have done more!_

_Sade._ Sya said carefully._ We are a partnership. We are each others protectors, and I failed to protect you too. I was stupid in my decision to use fire. After all dragons are creatures of fire. I don't know why I thought it would work._

_Oh my rider. What else could you have done? The king and his dragon are older and wiser. I do not think we could have beaten them anyway._

_I suppose your right…_

_Of coarse I am!_

Laughter filled their heads yet was cut off when the slaves timid voice brought her back.

_I'll talk to you later Sade. I have to go see the King and Murtagh. There's a girl here to give me new clothes._

_Be careful Sya. Don't do anything to anger him. And please don't agree to anything!_

_Don't worry Sade, _Sya replied, _I won't._

"Miss? I've brought your new clothes. Would you like help putting them on?"

Sya started to say that she didn't require assistance when she saw the garments that laden the girls arms. Among the many skirts she saw a bodice and many laces. "Um…I think so…"

As Sya was dressed she found it getting increasingly hard to breath. In a matter of minuets she was done. The girl offered to put Sya's hair up for her, yet Sya declined not wanting her ears to show. The young girl smiled, curtsied and let her self out saying, "Do hurry Miss., It would not do to be late."

Sya looked down at herself. Sya felt heavy with all the fabric put on her. She wore a long flowing garment underneath everything and on top of that was put the bodice, which was laced extremely tight. Next followed the first of four skirts and then a navy blue dress with long sleeves that were loose and a neck line that dipped so low it made Sya blush.

Holding her head high she walked from the room turning along the familiar walls of the castle she had only just escaped from. The servants and slaves heads turned to follow her as she walked passed. They stared at her scars and wondered who she was.

The double doors that lead to the throne room were opened by the doormen as they saw her coming. They too stared at her face and the pattern that now occupied it. A rush of memories filled her as she walked inside the tiled room. Galbatroix and Mutagh sat in chairs that were raised and set against the back wall of the room. Shock was clearly written on Murtagh's face as she walked in slightly less confident than before.

"Hello Sya." Murtagh said. "Nice to see you again."

Sya then noticed the scars that laced his face. They were faded yet white lines shimmered where cuts once lay. Though what Sya felt the most worried about was the fact that they weren't there before.

An: Heehee sorry. I know it's short. However I didn't get very many reviews so I had too. Even though I was dying to write more! Lol well I guess you'll just have to wait for the next one!

Zoodles -Nickle


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I was reading over my reviews (Again) and you guys were making me really sad. I just want to take this chapter and **Dedicate It To All Of My Reviewers** You guys are just so awesome. Most of you stuck with me through all of my long periods of absentness! Thanks for giving me such support and ideas! Enjoy its EXTRA LONG!

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 13**

**Sya's P.o.V**

**#Same Day# 3****rd**

"Yes. How wonderful." A cruel and sinister voice rang from above her. She drew her eyes away from Murtagh's concealed wounds to force herself to look into Galbatroix's face.

"Please feel free to take a seat." As he said this two servants brought a hard looking chair for her. It may have been hard but if he had told her to take a seat this would probably be a very long meeting.

Sya didn't know why but she felt the need to obey the king. It irked her that she sat down. Where was her defiance? She should have gained at least some…right? She was a dragon rider! She should have lost all need to obey him. She was independent and no one could tell her what to do…Right?

"So I heard you tried to escape?" Galbatroix said looking down on her. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

He was being…Nice. That wasn't right. Galbatroix was cold and self centered. He didn't care about what had happened…Or did he? Murtagh might have said something about her…Something that had led the king to believe she did something. Well of course did something but what?

Sya felt something tugging at her throat. Not physically. Maybe not even mentally, or not happening at all. But it forced her to talk.

"I listened outside the door while you were giving inspections to the people's hands. I had known that you were looking for something and thought it was me cause of the mark on my hand. So I got my stuff and went.

"Later I learned to use the fire power. But I got really weak when I used it, so I didn't. Then I cut myself with the sword. Which I'm guessing you know about seeming as I don't have it…"

Her conversation had come to a lull as she said this just now realizing she had no protection should the king choose to kill her. But why kill her. He obviously needed her. If he didn't and was planning on killing her why take the time to track and abduct her?

Unless he didn't really want her and just didn't want the Varden to have her…Sya realized that the King could kill her if he chooses. The only thing she could do was send fire at him. And what would that help? It certainly didn't the last time she tried. Now she was half blind and marked for life.

"Please, Go on." Rang the king's voice from above her. And again Sya felt the need to answer. " Soon after that I ran into Murtagh who-" Sya tried to stop at this point. She wondered what Murtagh had said about what happened. Had he lied or left out details?

Sya's breath caught in her throat. She had to start talking again. But she couldn't get the words she wanted out. She couldn't lie. Maybe Murtagh was like this when he talked to the king! Maybe he couldn't lie either! Maybe the story he told was the true one!

"-Healed the infection from my cut. Then we made a plan for me to escape from the city so I could get to Surda. We flew for awhile before we landed in the court yard and I was back here." Sya felt the grip on her throat loosen till she would have thought it wasn't there anymore. However she could feel some sort of presence there she chose to ignore.

"Well that's quite a tale dear rider." Galbatroix's voice rang again. "Perhaps you would like to tell me now what happened once you got here?"

The grip tightened once more and she felt the need to speak again. "Not Particularly." She gasped out trying to withhold the information.

"Don't mess with me you insolent little girl." His voice was cruel and cold. "Now, tell me what happened once you got here!"

As the grip was tightening by the second Sya found she couldn't hold out any longer. Sya grasped her throat in an effort to pry away the hand that was suffocating her. No luck. The hand the gripped her was both invisible and intangible, all she felt was her own hand at her neck. That's why it surprised her when the grip, as it grew stronger, lifted her slowly till she was almost hanging by her neck.

"We landed in the court yard." Started Sya, choking as she crashed into the chair. The grip was a faint wisp again as the words flowed freely again. "We also went to the stables to get me a horse for my journey. The soldiers were coming for us as we reached the gate." Sya almost couldn't breath as she left out the passageways. It wouldn't do good for the king to know about them.

"So I got on the horse and left heading south." Sya finished and the grip did not come back strongly as it did before. The king paused to ponder her story. She took this moment to glance at Murtagh's face. A look of shock was the only thing to ripple across it. No doubt from witnessing the invisible force the almost suffocated her. Sya winced as a different thought came to mind. Maybe it wasn't from the grip, maybe it was from her scars.

For the most part the King didn't seem to care about them, himself as the one who witnessed them happen. But for Murtagh this was most likely the first time he had seen her sense her mistake. She felt sick. Not physically in the sense that she would throw up, but in the sense that she was disappointed. Everyone had looked at her differently.

The little girl in her room tried to hide it being as polite as to be expected. The people she passed in the hall took a few seconds to stare before remembering themselves and averting their gaze as they passed by only you turn back. The guards at the door were trained better than that though. Not only did they avert their gaze but they acted as if nothing was out of place. Though Sya knew they were just as curious as the people in the hall or the little girl in the bed room.

But no. Not Murtagh. He did not even try to disguise his shocked face, stare, or curiosity. Perhaps he didn't think of her as good enough to practice good manners upon. Perhaps unlike the individuals previously mentioned he still saw her for what she used to be. A slave, lower than him, someone not worthy enough to blink an eye at. Even though she knew she was being judgmental. But Sya couldn't help it.

Murtagh hadn't yet tried to cover his scrutiny, though she knew, that he knew, that she was looking right at him. Anger flaring Sya glared. Maybe it was she change in her features or possibly the invisible waves of emotion forced at him but Murtagh averted his gaze to his lap with a blush. No doubt he knew what her glare was for.

"Tell me..." The king started. Sya didn't understand what he was grappling for at first. "Oh!" She said "My name is Sya."

"Sya." Galbatroix stated plainly. "Tell me perchance what is you last name?"

A grip was loosely placed on her throat yet it didn't increase as the last ones had done. Sya was stuck. She knew not what her last name was. Sade hadn't told her what her last name had been. She doubted he had even looked for her father's name. Not that she really wanted to know. No doubt they would bring back feelings of sorrow of never being able to know him and never recapturing her memories.

"I- I don't know" Sya said sadness having crept only the tiniest bit into her voice and reply. "I lost my memories some time ago… I was only a child when I came here."

"Hmm." Was the king's reply. "Then, Sya, choose a name."

"Wh-What?" Sya stammered even though she knew perfectly well what she heard.

"I said, choose a last name." He said his voice becoming flat and irritated.

"Well…"Sya started, "Um…" She had to think for this. She's be stuck with this name for the rest of her life. "I-I really don't know, Sir. May I have time to think upon it?"

"No." He replied coldly. "Choose now or I shall choose for you."

Oh shit. Well…What could she choose…? Sya didn't suppose he would let her just keep her first name. Sya ran through the possibilities in her mind. Each sounding worse than the next. Now she knew how Sade felt as they were choosing a name.

"Time is running by quickly." The king reminded her.

Oh! What should it be? Cullen? No. Hale?...No. Gorltine. Why did I even think it up?!?! Oh my. Um…Lyrewine….That could-

"Sya! You have taken too long. Your new name shall be Sya LostSight!"

What?!! Sya opened her mouth to retort to the repulsive name, yet no words came out of her mouth. It was the strangest thing. She could feel herself speaking and her throat vibrating. However the words she spoke weren't even audible.

"Now rider LostSight, continue with your story."

Sya wanted to argue about his choice but the words she wanted to say were cut off at her throat. Sya drew a shaky breath as the vice-like grip returned. She would put aside her anger for now.

"Well not much happened after that...Sade and I were tracked and chased by wolves for a short period. He was wounded badly trying to save me….He's okay now though. So then we traveled…Until you found us." Sya scowled at the last part but soon stopped at the pain it caused her face.

"Now, now," Said Galbatroix, with a fake sincere voice, "There's no cause to be upset. I am sure you will be most happy as long as you choose to stay here."

_Choose to stay here?!!_ _Why would I choose to stay here!? He must know by now that I hate him with every fiber of my being!_

Or did that mean she could leave. Maybe that meant she was free to leave when she chose! Oh how she longed to be back on the soft dirt trail with grass and weeds under her feet! Of course she wanted out of here. Why would anyone expect her to stay?

"In that case." Sya began calmly, "I should like to leave at once!"

The king's laughter filled the room and echoed all around her. Why in Alagaësia was he laughing!? I didn't say anything funny. Maybe there's some rider custom I don't know about… Sya mused. She couldn't think of any other reason why what she said would be funny.

Taking another glance at Murtagh she found that he also had a face of mirth. As he found her gaze on him he broke out into a fit of snickering. What the hell was wrong with these people?! What she was naïve to could not be that damn funny!

"Young Rider! How naïve you are. Did you really think I would let you leave? When you, are a valuable asset to the kingdoms victory over the rouges who oppose us so!" She saw Murtagh's happy face sink as the king said those words.

"I simply meant that it shall be a more pleasant stay for you if you choose to stay here of your own free will. However you will still be kept here under oath should you choose to oppose the idea."

Well damn it all. Why couldn't anyone say what they mean? This isn't good. Not by any means.

"I shall however give you another chance. Join me in my quest to defeat the rouges that want to destroy this kingdom."

Sya was shocked. Were the rouges Murtagh told her about really that bad? If they were why would he send her? Did he want her gone? Enough to trick her into working for something so bad? Maybe she was being paranoid, yet how did she know Murtagh was on her side? Sure he'd tried to help her escape…And he'd healed her. Yet Sya couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as good as he seemed.

Yet then again, why trust anything the king said? He'd never been nice before. Only now that she held power did he take an interest. Galbatroix had kept her as a slave for years. Took her away from her family…Not to mention killed them. So maybe he didn't do all of those things personally, however they were his orders.

Who could she believe? Neither one seemed like they had good intentions. Neither one seemed to honestly care for her well being. Neither one trusted her, or even liked her. She couldn't trust either one of them.

"So, Sya LostSight, What do you choose? Would you like to stay here? Or will you be kept here? Choose wisely young Shur'tugal." Said Galbatroix smirking above her.

Not being able to help herself she looked at Murtagh. He sat there with no emotion on his face. It looked as if he could care less about what she did. If that didn't seal the deal about him not supporting on her…. Sya didn't think anything would.

Sya needed more time. She didn't know how to answer this. It was her future she had to seal. Only a few simple words could doom her or give her prosper. She needed Sade. This was his life too. _Am I really prepared to make this decision for him too?_ Sya debated in her mind. Was it really so difficult to choose her future? Or as simple as picking one or the other. Each had the same out come. She stayed here and was relatively free. Or she stayed here and was bound with almost no free will.

_Maybe it's mot as simple as that. _She mused, _Maybe there is a third choice. _However she needed Sade. He'd be able to figure this out. Be able to tell her the right thing to do. He could find a solution to everything. And he was their only hope.

_Better to play it safe and suck up._ Thought Sya as the words tumbled from her mouth. "Oh, most gracious King Galbatroix." She started feeling almost sick with herself. "What a question you have set upon me. I'm only so sorry that I cannot yet give you an answer. Please grant me a little time to think, and a council with my dragon. I'm sure we will be most quick in our decision."

The king's face showed a look of thoughtfulness as he examined her request. Sya feared he would say no. Could she really make this decision without Sade? Could she really choose to seal his fate without his input? But the real question Sya's mind plagued itself with was if Sade would be able to forgive her for it.

"I suppose I must," Began the man in front of her. "After all dragons and their rider must live together. And in doing so must have input on how their life is lived. Though I warn you Shur'tugal, Make haste, for I only grant you until sun down to make your decision."

"Thank you." Sya replied. "It is most gracious."

"Yes I suppose it is." He answered. "I will give you an escort to the dragon holds. There you may see your dragon."

"Thank you my king." The words felt as if they were burning her as she spoke them. "You may trust that the right decision will be made."

"I hope that I can." Galbatroix replied. "Kalab! Please show this young lady to the holds."

"Yes my King." The man named Kalab bowed low and came to Sya's chair to help her to the door. He offered his arm saying, "My lady."

As much as Sya wanted to she would show no disrespect to the king. Gripping his arm like she knew she should, Sya gave a polite nod to both Murtagh and the King.

Kalab walked her from the room with a smirk on his face. "Why Sya. You are much better mannered than when I last saw you. Tell me where did it come from."

"Cut the crap Kalab. I have not yet forgotten who it was that got me into trouble for all those years."

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty in our wording dear lady."

"Fuck you." Sya said pulling her hand from his arm. "Being hasty and saying what you mean is completely different."

"Oh Sya. You wound me with your words. Let us put old words and actions behind us. Forgive me for mine?"

"Not on your life." Sya growled. "Why would I _ever_ forgive you?" She challenged. He wouldn't be able to find an answer. Because the only one was that there wasn't a thing he could do.

"Because my dear," Started Kalab, Sya didn't like where this was going, "You are to be my future bride."

Sya snorted in disbelief. He actually though she would marry him. "On the contraire. Marriage is consented to. And If I won't forgive you why would I marry you?"

"You'll marry me because my father is becoming powerful. Galbatroix wants to keep on my father's good sides. He promised my father you for me to marry the day you became a rider. You gave Galbatroix quite a scare when Murtagh couldn't keep you here. One more mishap like that and my father will turn his back on the king. That's why the king has you under lock and key. Why he doesn't let you have any chance for escape."

Sya was shocked. _I can't marry….It. Surely such a travesty would never happen. It'd upset the lands. The apocalypse would come! Okay so I'm exaggerating a bit…but why does the world insist on hating me? Why doesn't it go bug the beast of the man I'm promised to?!_

"I see from your silence I have given you much to ponder. Please enjoy your visit with your dragon."

_This can not be happening to me._ Sya thought as she looked at where she was. Two double oak doors stood proudly in front of her. Guessing they led to the holds where Sade was, Sya turned the brass handle and stepped inside.

AN: Okay this is my longest chapter…YAYS! Lol yeah almost 300 words more than previous. I'm so happy I could kiss you all…..However my computer screen is fairly dirty…Sweat dropLol.


	14. Random wordsGuppie

An: Well maybe some of you have guessed cough Casey-Dia cough that the names Cullen and Hale from last chapter are not my creations. So in honor of that it's time for a….

**Disclaimer:** My birth certificate does not say Stephanie Meyer. Nor am I a guy. So because we have that cleared up…

IMPORTANT!!! IN HONOR OF A CERTAIN PERSONS BIRTHDAY I AM POSTING TWICE NEXT UPDATE! ONCE ON SUNDAY AS PLANNED AND ONCE ON THE FOLLOWING MONDAY!

**Chapter 14**

**S.O.O.T**

**(I have no more creativity)**

**Sundown 1****st**

I could feel the heavy steps of Sade following me back too the throne room. Wings flapped in my stomach as a reminder of what would happen. We would make polite conversation with the King, state our logical choice, and leave hoping for the best. Hopefully, even though I was sure this was the best choice to make, the King would be gracious.

I doubt we will get off with nothing. After all regardless of our choice, the matters of the past will surely come into play. Running away and withholding information doesn't make good for a first impression. Though then again neither does asking for time to think on a question of loyalty.

I mean, how good does it look that I didn't automatically say I would stay of my own choice? Answer? Not good at all. Of coarse the fact that I wanted to consult with Sade helps a little. However aren't we expected to have at least an idea of what the other would want? Would Sade know such a thing about me?

And what about marrying Kalab? Can such a thing really be asked of a rider? Am I really expected to just lie down and accept the fact that my fate is being arranged? Perhaps Kalab had his information wrong. Perhaps I was meant to be married to him when I was a slave. Now that I'm a rider I have power. I have status. I'm free to make my own decisions. No one can own a rider! Or can they?

I was after all bought at an auction. I was paid for and therefore like property. Galbatroix can make the argument that I must obey him because he owns me. Does it really matter that I've changed status? I'm like a tree. If I'm cut down I am a dead tree. However the log would still be owned. Until sold. Galbatroix will never relinquish his hold on me.

Perhaps I could buy my freedom. Not with money but with service. As I serve the king I will become some what of an employee. Perhaps not paid, yet able to be 'fired' per say, to be docked of privileges. Perhaps with enough hard work I can become a valuable resource to the king. Perhaps I will be essential to Galbatroix. Someone he cannot afford to get rid of. Then I may be able to lead my own life and have the choice of denying Kalab of my hand. Yes, that can happen.

_Sya,_ Sade said cautiously, _Why have you stopped? Are we here?_

I came to my senses and found my self standing in front of the big double doors leading to the throne room. The heavy set guards have a look between bemused and annoyance on their faces.

_Yes, Sade we're here. Are you ready?_

_Absolutely._

_Good, at least that makes one of us._ I looked up into Sade's eyes. I couldn't believe how tall he had grown. He stands about an each above my head.

_You shouldn't worry Dear One._ Sade began, _All will be well. We have made the right choice._

I let a gush of air out of my lungs. I _really hope we did Sade. I really hope we did._

Taking a deep breath to will away the feeling of my stomach I addressed the guards, "I'm truly sorry for the delay kind and noble Sirs. If you would be so kind to open the doors I may proceed to my appointment."

The guards lifted their look of annoyance at my flattery and their looks turned into ones of kindness.

"Why of course Lady Sya." Said the guard on my left. "Yes, please enter." Replied the guard on my right.

"Thank you good sirs." I said politely as the doors were opened reveling only King Galbatroix sitting on his throne.

"Welcome Lady Sya LostSight, honorable Skulblaka, I hope I find you both well." He said with a slight sneer on his face…Though maybe it was a smirk. I swear the man has so few expressions I can hardly tell.

_We are very well my King. And as to yourself?_ Sade asked voicing his thoughts to both me and Galbatroix.

"I am quite well." The King replied.

I tried to hide the number of emotions trying to push their way through, the most prominent being impatience. As if seeing my inner struggle or he having one of his own Galbatroix spoke again:

"My dear rider and dragon, I do hope you don't find me too rude or rash, but let's get down to the point of this visit. What is your decision?"

This time I spoke hoping to release some of the flutters in my stomach, as if it were as easy as exhaling. "My King, we have made the decision to join you in your quest to defeat the rebels. We will serve you without hesitation and do as you bid."

Of course that little speech had been rehearsed back in the holds. However Galbatroix didn't need to know that. All Sade and I need is time soon we will be trustworthy enough to break away to be on our own as dragon and be less needed in the court of the King. Helping the King did not seem like such a bad choice when both he and the rebels had darker motives.

Sade and I both knew that no matter what happened in this war all outcomes will be upsetting for Alagaësia. With all outcomes people will be uprooted, tried and possibly persecuted. There will be bloodshed and anguish. We really want no part of it. We wanted to save our alliances till the end. Go with whoever won whatever their morals.

Though since we've been made to choose, I guess we'll fight our best to help Galbatroix win. All the while playing the, 'we were forced into' it card, the 'we never really wanted to help him' card, if the Varden truly does turns out the victors.

Sade and I can only hope that in the end, we will now be killed before we are tried, before we have the chance to tell our side. To tell the truth, that we, at the moment are naïve to whatever is going on in this war. Naïve to whatever either is planning. Naïve to their motive, to their causes, to their ideals and to their future plans. Yet also naïve to their true natures and to who is truly just in their ways.

Yes, Sade and I can only hope that this strategic decision will not count against us so much so, if the King is really worse than the Varden. That we will be seen as outsides to the happenings of all involved. And that both parties will take mercy on our souls.

"A fine and most logical decision you have made my allies." The king started. I could already tell that the next words would not be pleasant to hear. "Yet past mistakes, if they are mistakes, will not go unnoticed." He continued voice getting happier by the word, "The matter of your consequences is delicate as your training will have to start. It won't be too severe. You remember Sya? Not too much more than anything of your previous."

And before the last word was uttered I could already tell something major was coming. Maybe something bad and maybe something good for others. But whatever it was, it wouldn't be good for _us._

An: A little shorter than usual but I have to save some of my material for the double whammy I'll be posting. Possibly 10-11 pages in all if I'm lucky…Or should I say if you're lucky? Lol. Review and maybe you'll get more than that! Lol.


	15. Chapter 15

An: Heehee I typed some of this chapter directly after I got done will the last

An: Heehee I typed some of this chapter directly after I got done will the last. The ending was a little too Kyle XY narration for me…But it was fun to write Sya being all prophesizing like when normally I make her so stupid.

As promised I will post again tomorrow. However then it's back to my regular schedule of every other Sunday.

(I can't believe I made it to ch. 15 on my first real story!)

**Chapter 15**

**S.O.O.T**

**(Again, no creativity)**

**One Week 3****rd**

Everything ached. Apparently the king likes to fudge the truth just a bit. Gashes made grotesque yet utterly beautiful patterns across her back. The king's insignia swam across her back and shoulders like a piece of art. A piece of art that was supposed to mark her forever as one of the empire's riders. Small honing devices the king could and would use to find her had been embedded like Pirceings in her skin above her breast, again the design modeling the accursed insignia.

It seemed as though the King never wanted them to forget their promises to ally with him. He seemed to want them to be reminded every day. Seemed to want the world to know they 'belonged to him'.

She gently touched the skin on her back. The wounds were undressed for now. She pulled her fingers away to find them slightly moist from god knows what. It wasn't red like blood; it had more of a clear color. Hopefully a sign of healing.

Her other whipping scars were healed and had taken on a less noticeable white sheen. Almost like what Murtagh's had been, though they did not look concealed. They were no longer delicate to touch, and nor were they as jagged as they once were. However the burns on her face had taken to leaking the same as whatever the liquid was on her back. She was sure that the burns would fade at least a little with time. A long, long, time.

There was a soft and timid knock at the door. The young girl, whose name turned out to be Mary Alice, poked her head in. "Master Galbatroix would like me to inform you that you should be in the back court yard exactly one hour before sun high. He also reminds you to be punctual and that being late will not be tolerated."

"Thanks Mary Alice." Sya said as the young girl closed the door.

_Ah great. _Sya thought as she stretched her arms above her head. _How could anyone expect someone with my injuries to train!_

However regardless of her feelings she got up. After all, it didn't take a genius (L) to figure out that '_Will not be tolerated'_ actually meant _'Or else'_.

**#One Month# 1****st**

Clashing metal rang in my ears as I attempted a block. The swords locked. We held for what seemed like ever with my arms weakening by the second. I knew the only way I could get out would be to spin away. However that would leave me open for anyone to attack. I'll have to risk it.

I could feel myself being forced to the ground. My opponent was obviously stronger than me, being male, a foot taller than me, and not to mention gigantic arms I would not want to be hugged in. My knees buckled as I swung out of the way. The sword connected with my back and I fell to the ground in pain. I could practically feel the bruise starting to form.

"You did well," My teacher said to me as I accepted a hand for help up. "Much better than previous."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kalab watching. The sight of him could send me rushing behind the bushes to rid myself of a meal. Most times I couldn't bear to even think of what would commence in a matter of days.

I had failed in convincing Galbatroix to forget about the marriage. Apparently this was much more important than a 'mere riders will'. No matter what I would be walking into the castle cathedral to be married to…it.

"Thanks." I replied weakly to my opponent. I wasn't going to even try to be happy. Fortunately Jack, as was his name, was extremely dense and didn't question my attitude.

I walked obediently over to Kalab, who in turn placed a hand on my back to guide me to the seamstress. Today I was getting a wedding dress.

**#One Day# 1****st**

I couldn't help but smile as I caught sight of my dress. Perhaps it wasn't a traditional gown, but I loved it all the same. Patterns of silver and purple flowed over the dress. It flared out at the waist like most dresses and had a lower cleavage. If I wasn't getting married to scum the dress would be her ideal.

The smile I held slipped off my face as realization forced it way through my mind. I was being married off to Kalab. And there was nothing I could do about it. Pleading hadn't helped the first time, or the second. I wasn't ready for a third beating either.

In one days time she would be held back from everything. Kalab wouldn't want her going far on missions or rider duties. After all I'd probably run away…Then again Galbatroix would have to let me go. Unless he doesn't want me going anywhere either. Perhaps this is why he gets so defensive about me being married! He doesn't want me to be a rider at all. Maybe he only found it convenient that I was a girl rider so he could make it seem to Kalab and his father that they were being honored by Galbatroix giving them me.

That would mean my training isn't being taken seriously. That I'm not being trained as a rider. After all no one's even mentioned the fire thing!

Suddenly the dress didn't look so appealing. Instead of something beautiful it looks as if something beautiful is only covering it and that the sickening truth was hiding behind it. The dress instead of being the only good point of the whole thing seemed like the worst.

I couldn't take staring at it anymore! I threw it to the ground and burst out the door. Stumbling I fell into something hard. Looking up I caught sight of the worst person I could have possibly come in contact with. Kalab.

"My, my. It seems as though the bride to be has fallen for me after all." Kalab said with a smug tone. I only scowled up at him as he grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall.

"Now my dear," Kalab said sweetness dripping from his voice, "Do not look upon me in such a way. I shall love you as a rider loves her dragon."

The thought of having a bond with Kalab as I had with Sade made me retch. 

"Come my dear, let me love you." Kalab put his hand on the knob to his chambers and slowly pushed them open.

As I caught on to what he really meant my head swam with fear and disgust. My emotions were in an uproar of protest. However the fear left me scrambling for any sign of movement in my body. I guess this is what they talk about when they say frozen in fear. Your body won't respond to your commands because it's frozen in awe at a thing that can cause so much emotion.

Seeing as I couldn't move Kalab decided to take my silence and shocked face as a yes…Even though it wasn't. He picked my unmoving body up bridal style and carried me in. I suppose the memories of what happened that day will never leave me. The memories of what I could have prevented. And what I will forever regret.

**#Two Days# 1****st**

I got my cue to walkthrough the doors as a symphony of music flooded the expansive room. There were many faces I didn't know. Okay I didn't know almost all of them. I assumed them to be important people Galbatroix couldn't afford to piss off by mot inviting them.

I looked behind me to see Mary Alice and another girl holding my silver train. The veil made it hard to see where I was walking but the distance to the alter became smaller as time went on. My heart was hammering against my chest and I could feel the stares of people who didn't know me. For once I was glad to be wearing a veil so people couldn't see my scared face. 

I wondered what Kalab's dad would think when he saw my face for the first time since the incident. Did he already know I was scared? Or was it being kept from him? Truly I had no idea. However it made me wonder how a parent would want a scared wife for their child.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Kalab's hands reached out to hold mine. Unfortunately I had to take his also. I remembered back to yesterday when Galbatroix had called me to council and made me swear by oath in the ancient language, which apparently you can't break, that I would help the ceremony go as smoothly along as possible. I would cause no trouble and go through with the marriage.

Our hands were bound together with a silky rope and the vows begun. Kalab said his 'I do's. I barely heard the priest asking me if I would take Kalab as my lawfully wedded husband. A hand like the one from before clasped around my throat until I stuttered an "I d-do".

I then heard the Priest say "You may now kiss the bride."

I felt my veil be pulled back and heard the priest gasp at my disfigured face. However Kalab wasn't detoured as he put his lips on mine and spun me around. I heard the assembly gasp in turn.

Kalab's tongue then made a show of pushing itself against my lips trying to part them. I broke off the kiss a subtly as possible then and saw Kalab's face turn from elated to slightly disappointed.

I tore my eyes from his face as I heard the assembly break away from the startled whispers and turned them into a frenzy of clapping. I regretted not feeling happy at my marriage but how could anyone expect me to be happy when I didn't choose this? However for mow I would smile and bear it. Just like I had sworn.

AN: HAPPY EASTER!! SAMA EDITION TOMMAROW!!Lol.


	16. SAMA BIRTHDAY EDITION

AN: Hey everyone! Send a Happy Birthday to the Sama! You may also thank her for this super awesome early update! So yeah! Lol. I think it may be time for a…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..Well I do but nothing related to Eragon/Twilight

(Many of you probably noticed I use a lot of names from there)

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 16**

**CASEY-DIA-SAMA **

**Birthday Edition**

**#2 Years # 1****st**

I looked out the small cottage window. Kalab and I lived on palace grounds about a half mile from the castle. Wild flowers grew in bulk around the stone walls. Ivy crisscrossed the doorframe and the window panes.

I caught sight of my one year old baby boy resting by the fireplace. I believe Zane is the only good thing to come out of my marriage. I loved Zane to death and Zane seemed to love Sade and I. Kalab was always at the place so we never had to deal with him.

I didn't mind Kalab as much anymore. We don't talk, not that I mind, and we don't see each other often. Either he is away from the house or I'm off training as a rider. We're responsible parents though. Mary Alice keeps watch after Zane and though she protests, I do not allow her to keep house. It would be too much strain.

So when I'm not on a mission or at training I spend time cleaning my house as well as entertaining Zane with Sade.

Fortunately I was wrong about not being trained seriously. I have not yet been made to swear binding oaths however with the war not ending I fear that the time will soon come.

A few days after my marriage it had been found out that the Varden had gained a small very powerful item. It allowed them to scry places they'd never seen. Galbatroix made the deduction that it could happen because someone with much knowledge of the grounds, places and people in the palace stored duplications of their memories in the object.

Now they were at a serious disadvantage. So much so that Galbatroix was conducting a series of interviews to find the culprit. This had everyone scrambling around the castle. They were on edge. I can only hope that the war ends soon. I most times find myself considering if I _want_ to live to fight another day. I've been run ragged the past years. I go to fight for months and come home for a week.

I'm starting to worry that Zane thinks of Mary Alice as his mother. Though I really can't protest to that thought. She would make a much better mother to him than I do. When I do get free of the place I'll take him with me.

**#Few Days# 1****st**

Rain pattered restlessly of the structure of the cottage. Zane slept soundlessly in his crib beside of the fire. Mary Alice gathered a few items of food for my journey as I packed. I was going on yet another command mission for the battlements.

Mary Alice and I walked toward the castle for a few more food items. Zane was smiling happily on my hip enjoying the slight breeze and warm air. He bent to brush against the tall wheat often. He was going to be an outdoorsman just like me.

The castle neared quickly. Many who walked the halls of the castle knew me well and so did not gawk. But as always there were a few unaccustomed to the burns. I felt slightly uncomfortable at their gaze but everywhere I went there would always be someone who would gawk. I look forward to the day where it would not bother me so.

"So Lady Sya, how has your training come along?" Mary Alice asked. It was good that she learned to stay away from the topic of Kalab. She had learned fast that I knew nothing about him other than what was completely necessary.

"Very well Mary Alice. I am told my second stage of training will be complete soon. And Sade is growing finely. He's bigger than our house now. I glad I'll finally get to ride him the whole way there now." I explained. Mary Alice was terribly smart. She grasped everything I said in no time. Apparently she had been going to a school in her village.

Though I had been forced to learn literature for my ancient language training Mary Alice could well surpass me.

"That's wonderful" She gushed as she pushed open the kitchens heavy doors. The first thing we saw was Old Woman Fay sitting in the corner on a stool with a barn cat I faintly remember being called Yaoi.

Ignoring the ancient cook Mary Alice went on, "I've packed two loaves of bread, some dried meat, some cheese, and-"

"I like cheese" Fay's rasping voice spoke out. Yaoi purred gently at her touch as Fay ran her hand down his spine.

"Yes, of course Fay," Mary Alice said humoring the old woman. Turning back to me she finished, "And a few skins of water. Have a safe journey Sya. Come back soon!" Mary Alice hugged me gently and I did my best to hug back.

"I'll miss you Mary Alice." I stated quietly "Take care of Zane."

"You know I will."

Unlocking from the hug I said "I should be going now. Good bye." Then as not to be rude I turned to Fay, "Take care Fay."

I handed Zane over to Mary Alice and rushed out the door only stopping to give my baby boy a peck on the cheek. I would be gone a long time.

**#One Month# Sya 3****rd**

Sya looked out over the battle field as they retreated after a brutal escapade. Murtagh sat upon Thorn to her right. The first battle of the escapade was over leaving the rouge's side diminished sufficiently.

The plan was to lead a series of 'safe' battles. The enemy would attack fiercely and their troops would lead into battle pulling out before they lost too many men. If Sya had to pick the number dead it would have to be a rounded two hundred. While the opposing side would have lost at least three hundred. It helped immensely that their side had two dragons.

It was rumored that the Varden had gained another rider, yet either they were not experienced or old enough or they did not exist. Eragon was said to be a formable fighter, for Sya had not yet experienced the pleasure of facing him. Murtagh had left Eragon for her to deal with. Apparently he didn't want to do something he would regret. He had even hinted at Eragon being his kin. Sya thought most likely a sibling.

Of course Sya didn't fancy fighting him either. Eragon was a more experienced rider with much more training. Sade may have been a little bigger than Saphira, but that didn't mean they weren't cunning. Sya knew that she was no match for them. She had yet to complete her second phase of training. She knew for a fact Eragon was in the middle of his third from an inside source.

Sya wiped the blood off her shoes on a nearby body. It had been a good fortnight. They won the present battle. Though she had her doubts about winning the war. No matter if they did. There would always be rebels. An army of this size? Most probably not. But a formable fighting force? Absolutely.

**#Three Months# Sya 3****rd**

This was her last battle here. She was going home to Zane soon. After four months of continuous 'safe' battle they had this one left. They would pretend to give this one their all before retreating swiftly once again. Only this time they would not be coming back. They were trading off with another battalion lead by not a rider but many experienced generals. After all Sya would be back in a month or so.

Sya was caught slightly off guard as she saw Sapphira and Eragon swooping among their ranks picking off soldiers. Flying straight toward them Sade and Sya remembered their vows. Capture Eragon at all costs if met in battle. It was time to give it her all.

Sade dived toward them with a request from Sya. This was now or never anyhow. Sya would most likely never get the courage again. Sya released some of her wards back into the vault of souls and made a shock wave around her. It drained her immensely. She was not supposed to use too much from the vault of souls. There may be many dead, but if all the power is used they would have to rely on the strength of their own army. And as much as Sya trusted these soldiers she would not have her life in their hands.

The shockwave wasn't strong enough to break Eragon's defenses but made a fantastic diversion of the opposite way they were coming. As he looked the other way Saphira looked toward theirs. Tangling his claws in her scales Sade raced down her side leaving surface gashes that would no doubt heal in a day.

Eragon had looked their way again. Sya had never seen him before and was startled by his appearance. He was so…like her. His ears came to a point like hers and Sya reached up to touch her own for a split second. Then she noticed his slanted eyes, wiry mussels and how he lacked facial hair unlike most men, these were many the same attributes she held herself. Sya knew riders were supposed to acquire attributes like these, but Sya never knew it had happened so fast. She was told it happened very slowly.

Bringing her senses back to the matter at hand Sya concentrated at another shockwave. Sending it out it broke a few of her opponent's wards. As the wave flew past them Sya felt slightly drained, however she could carry on easily.

Sya streaked past him again. Sade was much skinnier than Sapphira, though he was long. This made him fast, yet his body was not fully out of the way when Saphira stuck her claws out. They raked Sade's side leaving three deep gashes and a number of smaller scratches on the scales.

Eragon sent a fire spell at her. Noticing its quality Sya assumed he was also very skilled in fire. The rumors were true; Eragon was an extremely formable fighter. He left almost no opportunities for attack as they circled each other widely in the air. Then Sya felt a strange probing in her mind. So _that's the way he wants it!_ Sya thought as she pushed back forcing him away easily. She could only guess he had gone easy on her thinking she was naïve.

Big mistake. Sya push back with as much force as she possessed shoving him father into his mind than before catching glimpses of scattered pictures. They included many trees and streams…Sya pondered these for a few short seconds before realizing he had filled his mind with non-sense pictures. How…Smart.

Withdrawing quickly Sya whipped out her sword from her small satchel and climbed to her feet on Sade's back. Eragon sensing what she was tightened his grip on his own sword and stood. Sya noticed he wobbled a little at first before looking completely at home. Sya unfortunately was not as skilled as Eragon seemed to be. Her clothing and hair flew widely around her as she crouched low careful to avoid a gust.

She heard a slight gasp from Eragon and looked puzzled as to what he was so startled about. Then she noticed that the safe covering of her hair that had always been covering her ears had fallen showing the points. There was no time to fix it as Sya got ready to do something so dangerous Sade was screaming at her in his mind to stop. But she didn't listen, Sya jumped from the semi-safely of her dragons back into the wind catching a slight draft.

Using a 'bit' of magic Sya glided quickly toward the tree tops. Sade knowing what to do from the directions Sya gave flew over the trees whisper out of sight as his scales took on a green covering, with help from Sya's magic.

Taking a false sense of security Sya let herself fall onto a branch checking for the opponent rider in the sky. Not finding him she let her shoulders slump she sorted through the sounds of the forest. Squirrel, wolf, cat, bird, bugs, small wings….No big wings. Sya whipped around to find Eragon behind her and Sapphira hovering slightly above the trees.

Eragon swung his sword for her side and she paired it clumsily slipping to the branch a few feet below looking up above her for her opponent to join her. When he didn't Sya searched the sounds and found soft bark scraping slightly to her left. Swinging blindly Sya made contact with metal and spun around.

As expected Eragon stood before her sword locked with her own. Just like the death lock in her training. When she spun she was defeated. When she stayed she was defeated. When she backed away she was defeated. There was no way out. She was going to die here. Perhaps she could hold out for a minuet to think.

_If Eragon was smaller I would have the upper hand. But I can't shrink him._

_If Eragon was distracted I could easily get out. Eragon was too experienced to fall for something though._

_So if I can't distract him or make him smaller- Wait that's it! I might not be able to make him smaller; Yet I could make myself bigger._

Sya searched for the magic and searched for the words. Honing them and speaking them quietly Sya felt her surroundings shrink…Or rather herself getting bigger. Mussels formed in her arms, legs, and torso. She was soon taller than Eragon.

However this didn't stop her from becoming weak quickly. Strength left her for a moment but a moment was enough. Eragon quickly swung at her pressure point in her neck with the blunt edge of his blade. Confusion filled Sya before black passed over her.

AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY-DIA-SAMA!! Lol yes okay this did turn out a little short…ut I put your line in! Lol I like Fay…She's so much like me psychotic, random…psychotic. Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Extreamly Sorry Edition

AN: I feel **terrible**. I'm **sorry** you all waited an extreamly long time! However Fan fiction would not allow me to update/upload my chapter. I have this problem quite frequently and so try to upload as soon as it's stopped being so stupid. So **enjoy** what's left to be enjoyed!

Disclaimer: The only way I could possibly own Eragon was if I had a time machine….Or stole Chris' identity…Which would be very hard considering I'm a girl…

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 17**

**Awakening**

#**??**# 1st Sya

I could feel my mind trying to grasp on to consciousness for a split second before my senses went haywire. Suddenly I could feel the humid air pressing against my body from all sides, as well as that there was no wind. A sign of being inside.

Tapping into my rider attributes I could detect that there was another person in the room. By the sounds of it, they were asleep, or talented at pretending- Like me.

Unmoving, I opened my right eye a small sliver. I could see nothing but a dirty canvass. My guess was that it had once been a white.

Sudden realization fired up inside me and a chain reaction of thought coursed through my veins. Once white curtains were a sign of blowing dust or dirt. And considering it to be inside meant that it mattered not which way it was put up. This in turn meant that it was some type of tent.

From the hot temperature I can only guess that I was still near Surda. Either I had been captured by the enemy, I was in my own camp, I was dreaming, or I was dead and this was some cruel joke God decided to play on me.

I seriously doubted the last two; I had just woken but a second before. So If I was in my own camp, in a tent unlike my own quarters, for mine were purple silk, I must be in the field medic's station. But for me to be here meant I had serious injuries.

Resisting the urge to move sit up and check myself over I merely opened my eye wider, hoping to see something more of my surroundings. Instead I got a heavy dose of pain that sent me withering on what I could now feel as crisp sheets. The person sitting beside me jumped up a laid their hand on my arm, which caused more pain to flood my senses. I suppose the stranger realized this jerked their hand back and instead forced a bottle to my lips.

The debate of whether or not to drink this strange substance wasn't even considered. The pain wracking my defenses made my knee-jerk reaction to take whatever I could to stop the pain. I suppose my body saw the elixir as a cure.

The mysterious liquid seared down my throat. I could feel myself calm as I realized that if I was still alive someone must have taken care of me. And if they took care of me why would they want me to die the second I woke up. Soon the pain had subsided though I took care not to move. From my new position I could now see the person who by the looks of it, sat tirelessly by my bedside.

She was a short woman with curly brown hair. The woman held a pleasant smile on her face though looked extremely tired. She looked young but her eyes held much wisdom that uncovered the many years she had no doubt spent in the world. As I let my gaze wonder the room my eyes rested on some type of wildcat.

It had large red eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul, though I couldn't feel any intrusion to my minds defense, and oversized paws. Though the thing most noticeable were the fangs that curved under its chin along with the cats strong muscles.

The woman moved forward to crouch at the bedside, the cat stayed where it was starring at her. "Hi, I'm Angela," She said and gestured over her shoulder at the animal, "And this is Solembum."

I was quite reluctant to open my mouth in fear of pain. Angela spotted this quickly and made a hurried answer. "It's okay to move now. The potion will take all pain away for several hours. However you should rest, the amount of strain you put yourself through now will reflect ho much pain you'll be in later."

"Oh." I replied. Angela seemed to be nice enough. At least she's not trying to kill me. I had never seen Angela in my life and could safely assume that I was in enemy territory. I wasn't so sure about the 'safe' part though. "Um." I started not wanting to be rude, figuring it was best to suck up to my capture. "I'm Lady Sya LostSight."

"Oh! I already knew who you were! Most everyone does."

There was a pause after Angela said this. Seeking to end it the woman asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Taking a few moments of silence I tried to recall. "I remember a most of it," I said cautiously. "The rider Eragon and I were in battle. I attempted a spell that required too much energy. I-I might have fainted from that I don't know. I think he hit me in the neck."

"Hmm. You don't seem to have forgotten anything," Angela paused for a few seconds then continued, "Eragon hit a pressure point on your neck. You fell from the tree. But your dragon caught you!" She added hastily seeing my expression of shock.

"Oh well that's a reli- OH Shit! – Where's Sade?!" I demanded. I knew it would be best to be quiet and calm, but I wasn't about to pretend everything was alright. Sade could be hurt. He would have had to crash through so many trees! As my mind reached out to Sade I saw Angela's displeased look. I'm going to take a guess and say it was from my language.

No matter how my mind stretched I knew I was at my limits, and I still couldn't hear Sade. I wasn't about to give up though, I made my mind stretch farther and farther. Realizing what I was doing Angela shouted for me to stop and gave some type of warning. I pushed it aside though. I was going to make sure that Sade was okay! Then we could go back to whatever mindless chatter she had planned.

Someone else crashed through the tent entrance at Angela's cry of alarm. I took no notice as I opened my mind to everything. It was a strange sensation. I felt as if I could take hold of anything. I felt as if I were connected to every living thing. I suddenly noticed the life that flowed through everything I once though insignificant. The blades of grass seemed to sing and the ants seemed to have much more purpose.

My mind stretching father than its limits tore away at my mind. There was still no sign of Sade. I stretched farther feeling little pieces of my mind float away from what I was immediately felt. Oh well. They would come back when I was focused normally again.

I noticed the small mice the scurried in the fields, the cat that crept after them. I saw the minds of these animals. I knew the moves each would make. I could see the mouse caught in the cat's jaws as the cat imagined it. The mouse didn't see it coming.

As I stretched I saw a boy all alone in his tent. He was crying. The boy was too young to be in the war. I could see the events that played out. The boy had lied and escaped with his best friend to join the Varden in the war. He and his friend had been in combat yesterday. The boy had watched his friend die.

Suddenly I felt overwhelming sympathy for the young child. He reminds me of myself. He never wanted this to happen. He thought that once he got away it would all be okay. When it turned out it wasn't going to be, he fought with all his strength. But all his strength wasn't enough. And when you learned that, you were submissive and lost to the world. So lost thoughts of family couldn't keep you going. Then slowly nothing matters and you cling to one thing that if you lose it you'll fall to pieces.

Sade was that one thing for me. For that boy, his friend was that one thing and now he was dieing inside. I don't want that to happen to me. I have to find Sade. My mind was beyond the point of return as I threw myself out one more time. Nothing not a glimpse.

The world suddenly felt bleak. No matter my efforts I couldn't catch a small flicker of the thoughts I'd become accustomed to. As my last hope I gathered what energy I had left and let it all go. Fragments of my mind scattered all over. I caught glimpses of places far away. They flew by quickly flickering. The Palace gates, a lake, an island, tall mountains, farmer in the fields, waves, light, dark, cave, tree, mouse, cat. I felt as though I was going mad with all the new pictures and swatches of sound.

Then everything seemed to freeze I saw everything I could in no more time that it takes to blink. I couldn't process it all and everything fell away again. Or fell back into place. Whichever it was I felt a strange sucking sensation. Every fragment fit back together like a puzzle. I caught a small glimpse of Sade as I was ripped passed, he was sleeping uneasily far behind Surda's border. Many soldiers flocked about. He was safe.

Then the image was ripped also as my world collapsed upon itself. Every fiber of my being was compacted and I felt cold. So cold. I thought I was shivering. I couldn't tell. I couldn't see. Then again when I tried to find which part of me was cold, I couldn't. It was like I wasn't there.

I tried to move. I couldn't. I tried to breath. I couldn't. Sense my heart beat. I couldn't. I came to one conclusion. I wasn't there. Though I knew I was. I could see the fuzzy outline of _something_. What was it? I didn't know. But I suppose I'll soon find out. The fuzzy shape was becoming clearer. I only hope it won't kill me. Then again who's to say I'm not already dead?

AN: A **Sya** is in a **Coma**! I know, I know she just woke up! But this shall be fun! I promise! However in that case you should all go duck in cover. Lol.

It is **ERAGON'S POV** next chapter. A slightly fillerish chapter with not much going on. 'Cept what you vote on. That reminds me.

**VOTE IN PORFILE POLL! Very important.**


	18. Meh Stupid Document Uploader

AN: I didn't mention this but…S

AN: I didn't mention this but…**S.O.O.T Scales of Our Time **Eragon _**Slightly**_ **OOC**

Again I apologize for the wait of the last chapter. So I'm updating this a little early as an I'm sorry present. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 18**

**(Meh)**

**!Three Days! 3****rd**** Eragon**

"Eragon you have to!" Angela cried for the hundredth time.

"Why should I" Eragon countered once more.

"Because if you don't she may die! She's been lost in her own mind for this long already."

"And why should I care?"

"Eragon," An old wheezing voice that belonged to Faye said from the corner, "You know as well as I that she'll be an asset to the Varden. I have known her since she was a child coming with orders for food from my kitchen at the palace. She truly is a sweet girl with a family of her own. If you're not going to do it for her or the Varden, then do it for her little boy. You know as well as anyone what it's like to grow up without knowing your mother."

Faye may have a few ropes left untied in that mind of hers but she had spoken many wise words to Eragon in the few short years he had known her. After all she was part of Nasuada's counsel as well as intelligence group. She works in the Palace kitchens every other half year.

Eragon sighed knowing he was defeated. They may not know it yet but Eragon knew. He knew that he was the only one strong enough to go into Rider LostSight's mind. The Varden needed this girl. Especially when the Varden was outnumbered. Oromis was so old and sickly that it would be impossible for him to come and fight with them. LostSight may not want to be part of the Varden but if she did…Oh the possibilities.

"Eragon," Faye started again petting the cat in her lap. "You should do well to not speak your thoughts in you mind so loudly if you do not want others to hear them."

Brisingr!

"Watch your language young man! Now that Angela and I know you'll go help this young woman anyway you'd do well not to protest and go to her. She may not have much time left."

Faye had been a sort of grandmotherly figure to Eragon from the time he had known her. Though he supposed that was partly true. Faye had told him that she was Morzan's sister's husband's mother. Slightly confusing, but not very complicated. Faye had come to the Varden when she was young and working in the palace. No doubt a very long time ago.

"I HEARD THAT!" Faye yelled. She didn't like to be thought of as old.

Eragon continued his thought track while he walked toward Rider LostSight's tent. Faye had asked for a job as a spy. After all she had close ties to the palace. Her husband, now deceased and has been for a very long time, was part of Galbatroix's counsel. And their son was to become an in-law to the sister of one of the foresworn. It helped that the very same son had extremely close ties to both the King and Morzan. And that Faye's son was also close to his mother supplying her with information. Such a fool he was for thinking Faye was doing nothing better than talking to her cat. Which she still did. Faye was a mastermind, and most likely beat him in any mind challenge. Then again he never was one for solving riddles.

Tent flaps were, as a rule, to be splayed open at all times. Though when Eragon got to the female rider's tent, they were closed. He supposed after a little thought this was a good choice on Angela's part. Not everyone in the Varden needed to know they had 'Lady LostSight' with them. It would cause uproar and most possibly more trouble from Galbatroix.

He ducked in quickly and surveyed the room. The tent held nothing except a bed which a bump was currently occupying. The Lady's hair was splayed over the blankets and she was shivering. _'Well at least I know she's not dead yet"._ Walking up to the bed Eragon placed a hand on the woman's forehead.

She was cold and clammy. Preparing his mind for possible attack Eragon swiftly pried open his fellow rider's own shield. No attack yet, but there was no telling what lay before him.

**#Matter of seconds# **Eragon 3rd

Eragon didn't know where he was. He thought his eyes may have been closed because it was so dark. He waited for his eyes to adjust. They didn't. Eragon spun in circles trying to find anything to look at. There it was a small bright light in the distance.

He took a few steps toward it hoping it was a way out. He shook his head. No. He had a job to do. He had to find Lady LostSight and help her get out of here too. Eragon took a few more steps back to where he had started. Well, where he hoped he had started from.

Gazing around, once more, he saw nothing. However just because you don't see nothing doesn't mean it's not there. He heard a soft sniffle coming from farther in the darkness.

"Lady LostSight? Are you here?" There was only more snuffling in reply. Of course there was. Nothing was ever easy when you were on a 'quest' to save someone. The last time he did he had to fight a shade. At least there wasn't one here.

"Lady LostSight? I'm here to help. Please tell me where you are." He said softly hoping she didn't know who he was. If she did she'd never want help from him. They were enemies. He hadn't stopped to think about it before but even if she did attempt to tell him where she was what would she say? 'I'm in the darkness?' He realized he was being stupid asking.

"On second thought guide me with your voice. Just keep talking to me okay?" He said.

"Well what do you expect me to say?!" He heard an indignant voice reply. Well one rumor was true. She was provoked easily. Sighing silently he called out, "Well what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite colors are you serious?" Eragon sighed audibly this time. She was making this difficult. Eragon moved toward the sound where he thought her voice had come from.

"Yes your favorite color! Keep talking."

"I-I can't remember."

"Try." What did she mean she couldn't remember? It wasn't a hard question. A burst of light came as he found himself inside a slightly lighter space.

He was moving, why was he moving? He felt the presence of people near him. Nobody was talking. He was sitting against a wall. Looking down at himself he realized it wasn't himself and he wasn't a man anymore. The only conclusion he could draw, looking down on his young form, was that he was in one of Lady LostSight's memories. She must have conjured one when she was trying to remember her favorite color. Eragon/Lady LostSight started to speak in response to what someone had asked in extremely hushed tones. "Purple and Black." Eragon/Lady LostSight replied even quieter.

Eragon had the sensation of waves as he was back in the familiar darkness.

"Purple and Black…"Lady LostSight's voice came from the opposite direction he had just come from. He mentally cursed himself and said, "Please keep talking.  
Tell me about that day."

Eragon waited for a moment half expecting to be thrown back into another memory. "I don't think I like black anymore. Not after this. I don't suppose I liked it after that day either." Lady LostSight said avoiding the question. Eragon moved toward the answering voice as she continued talking.

"…Parents were killed. I saw my father dying before I was thrown into the cell on wheels and I passed…." Eragon thought he was listening but somehow didn't think he was hearing full sentences.

"Didn't remember talking…..Weren't supposed to….Had to walk if we did…" Eragon moved silently to the voice it was getting louder. That was good he was heading in the right direction.

"Got to a city….Sun hurt my eyes…I was" She paused for a moment. "I was sold. Sold to Galbatroix!" The voice had come back stronger and forming full sentences. "I worked various jobs. Brought Galbatroix the things he needed. A glass of water, the last thing I brought him before….," She trailed off again but came back stronger all of a sudden. "His Sword. I should have stabbed him when I had the chance!"

That made Eragon stop in his tracks. She didn't like Galbatroix? But she was part of his inner circle. Perhaps Angela was right. Maybe she could become useful. Or maybe she was sworn to him like Murtagh.

"But if had I'd have never seen Sade." Her voice took on a soft tone as she continued. Eragon was very close now. "I was whipped terribly before I was demoted to working in the fields before I found him in the forest."

_How sad_. Eragon though sarcastically. _The perfect sob story to gain sympathy and for people not to see her as evil_. Though at the same time Eragon knew it was all true.

"I tried to run away with Sade and another animal companion. Scorcha was her name, she was a fox. I wonder where she is now." Lady LostSight stopped talking then. Just as he was going to tell her to keep going she started again. He could feel he was right next to her but she seemed so far away.

"I-I can't believe Sade is gone. He must be so far away…After all we've been through together it's no wonder he left. I've never been very good to him. Don't talk to him as much as I should. As much as I wish we did we just don't communicate well. He doesn't really understand me. And I guess I don't understand why I wasn't enough for him. He wants a family so bad. We fought about it a lot." There was another pause. Eragon was truly confused. Who had ever heard about a Rider and dragon who didn't like each other?

"I love Sade very much. And I'm sure he loves me. But it's more like he's my parent than my friend. We don't share a bond like other dragons and riders do. We tolerate each other and have mutual respect. If I get out of here I'm going to fix that. I'll let Sade know just how much I love him and stay by his side forever."

Eragon felt he was side by side with her now. He sat down and said, "I'm here Lady LostSight."

"Argh! Don't call me that! I hate that name! Galbatroix gave it to me a few years ago… I was too slow in choosing."

"What should I call you then?"

"…Sya. Sade found my name is my blocked memories. But this place shows me my memories sometimes."

"Well that's fantastic but we should go."

"I don't think I want to go!" Sya said forcefully. "I want to remember again. I want to see my family again!"

Eragon was shocked. He had remembered from talk that Sya had lost most of her childhood memories. Something about Galbatroix wiping them. Eragon realized what this place was to her. It must have been like a paradise. Being able to remember everything you forgot. Yes, must be paradise.

Eragon found himself being lost to his own memories and began to shake himself awake. He couldn't stay here. He was supposed to bring Sya back to the real world not stay here himself. "You can't stay here Sya."

"Why Can't I?"

"What about your duties?"

Sya scoffed, "To whom? The King? May God damn the King! If I can stay here in bliss and forget him, why wouldn't I?"

"Well…What about friends and family?"

"All I have in terms of family is a husband I never wanted to marry and a child who loves his 'nanny' more than me. He will be raised well in Mary Alice's care. As for friends, Mary Alice is my only. She will use Zane as compensation." Sya said mournfully.

"And Sade?" Eragon used as a last resort. "What about him? I thought you wanted to patch things up. Make things better between you two?"

"Sade…" Sya whisper seemingly to herself. It was as if he was but a memory. Something that should have been fresh in here. "I suppose I should go back… Just give me a little more time with my memories."

"I-I can't Sya. We must get back. It's dangerous to stay here long. You could be lost here forever if you stay too long. You see that white light way out there?" Even as Eragon said it he could barely see the light now. If he hadn't known where it was he would have thought it gone. "As soon as that goes out, were stuck in here forever."

Sya took a few moments to think. "I guess we should get going then. Can I watch some memories as we walk?"

"I guess. But move fast. It looks like it's getting smaller."

The walk toward the light was lonely for Eragon. Sya was so caught in her memories she barely spoke. He worried that once they got to the exit if she would want to stay here forever. _She must really miss her memories._

**!? Sya 1****st**

I didn't really feel like leaving. But if I was stuck here forever…I had to talk to Sade. I didn't like fighting with him. It seemed to happen too often. And why did I tell this stranger all of this? Oh come on Sya you already know that answer! Don't pretend you needed to let it all out. Besides she probably wouldn't ever see this person again. He would leave and she would find a way to get back to Sade. Back to Sade, Zane, and Mary Alice. Maybe she would try harder with Kalab too. Have another child.

Maybe Murtagh too. They hadn't been on the best of terms lately either.

No they defiantly hadn't. They were closest just after Sya started to work for Galbatroix. Sharing resentments, secrets they kept from the King. She knew his biggest one. He had given the Varden some of Serena's old things. For Eragon. The stupid rider that beat me. As far as I can tell I'm back to normal size. That was my fault though. I didn't draw enough power. I let my guard down. Galbatroix will be very angry indeed.

I could see a circular doorway before us. Even though light was radiating off of it I couldn't see a thing and with a jolt I realized I hadn't recalled one memory on the journey. "Just a little more time?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No Sya I'm sorry. See how fast the doorway's shrinking?" The man pointed out. I sighed and told him to go first; I didn't want him trapped in this state of mind forever. He gave me a doubtful look but I could tell he knew my train of thought and held the same belief.

I felt him disappear. I knew it was my time to go through. It was hard to let go of all this. I didn't want to forget again. I have to though. For everyone I love. I took a deep breath like it was the last one I would ever take and stepped daintily through. Who I saw there would forever stay in my memories. Truly I was flabbergasted.

An: Lol. Flabbergasted. That's my favorite word today. Early enough update? Lol it's for repayment and hoping you will review more to this one than the last. Grumble Grumble. This by far is my favorite chapter. Sya finally lets go of her worries…Even if it is to a 'perfect stranger'.

Zoodles -Nickle


	19. Chapter 19 woot

An: Another early start

An: Extremely sorry, and I'll leave it with the fact that I mentally berated myself over my lateness. And also stupid FF and their stupid uploading probs…Gir.

The initial spark of writing a new fic has worn off and I no longer feel the excitement of writing a new chapter so it can be uploaded quickly. However I have no intention of abandoning this story and will continue to make chapters. **The estimated time when this will be finished is, at this rate, five maybe six chapters.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! In fact I think I just might live in an imaginary cardboard box!

**S.O.O.T**

**Chapter 19**

**STFU Creativity**

** ! Seconds ! Sya 3****rd**

As Sya opened her eyes the sight she saw befuddled her. Faye, Yes FAYE from the kitchens was standing in front of her. Why was she here? Had she even come along with them as a cook? It was almost enough to make her faint again.

"Faye!?" Sya shouted. It was rhetorical because really Sya could care less that Faye was here. It was good for her. _Stupid King. You don't know everything now do you! Or perhaps he does…_

"Yes child, I am here. No need to shout we can all hear you." Faye had the ever present smile Sya had come to love. You never knew what Faye was thinking, but you could always tell she was. The corners of her mouth would turn up in a knowing smirk that would leave you puzzled and curious. Leaving you dieing to know what she was planning; Faye had a hidden genius.

Sya blushed and replied, "Sorry Faye." Faye also had the talent to make you ashamed of any deed you did, no matter what or how small. This is, supposedly, how she got the job at the palace, guilting her employer.

"It's okay child. I see that I am still the only one you ever let make you feel insignificant."

"Faye, you don't make me feel- "

"Of course I do child."

"Alright maybe you do." Sya said already worn down from their talk. Faye was just not someone to argue with. Perhaps it was her sweet old lady appearance, but Sya though it was more of the wisdom you knew was inside of her. Faye had once said you were related to everyone in the world by six people. _'Perhaps not by blood, but by the people you know. And when you find that relationship, that's when things get interesting child.' _Sya knew that those words would be the ones to stay with her where ever she went. For their wisdom and the memories they brought back.

**(Switch POV Sya 1****st**** person)**

_Zane was sitting in my lap as we sat by the kitchen's hearth. He made a grab for the fire. I jumped slightly and grabbed his hand back and held it close to my body. Zane was always curious about fire and that scared me immensely. Faye shifted next to me sensing my discomfort and held her cat closer to her as well. Sometimes I would swear that was her real child...But impossibilities like that were…Impossible. Faye took a deep breath and started what I knew to be a long conversation, a lecture from someone greater than myself, and I know that when it's done I'll want to preach it from the rooftops._

"_You know something? It is said that we are all related by six people, to anyone in the world." I opened my mouth to contradict her but Faye stared ominously at me and gave me the feeling that what she had to say would not be something to interrupt._

"_Perhaps not by blood, but by the people you know. And when you find that relationship, that's when things get interesting child." I smiled in response to her musings. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have connections to every person. It's amazing that I have a long stretched relationship with someone I never met, and could possibly never meet._

"_But you know child," Faye continued as a glazed look swept over her features, "In a way we are all blood related. God made Adam and Eve and their children mated with the Nephilim of heaven. We all link back to Adam and Eve, my child." In that instant I looked upon Faye as more than just an acquaintance from the kitchens I now saw her as family. As crazy as that may sound, she was like the grandmother I never had._

"_When you find our link, come to me." Faye smiled and stood up. I watched her leave feeling very confused, I knew our link. I (1) was a dragon rider for the king (2) who employed Faye (3). Simple enough and I didn't even need six._

I'm smarter now; now I know Faye didn't mean our six people link. She meant our blood line. I had worked for a while to know about Faye's family. I had discovered she has one son, who married Morzan's sister. Morzan then had two children with a woman named Selene. Their names were Eragon and Murtagh. Strange how the world works, no?

I've always thought that this was what Faye had meant for me to find. But now I wasn't too sure. My family has and always will be a mystery. After finding the shocking information about Murtagh and his father I wasn't sure I wanted to uncover my past. I don't want to find that my family is full of evil people who also serve the king. I would be too ashamed.

"Sya my child, stop reveling in that. You know as well as I that those boys turned out well enough. And to let you know you continue to overlook the most important of your discoveries. Do not be afraid to remember." I hated it when Faye broke into my thoughts. Especially when she told me I was wrong. But this time it did help. If Faye wants me to find my family then so be it. I'll find my past without disturbing my future.

The others in the room were looking upon Faye and I with interest. And Faye, I suppose, was right about Eragon and Murtagh also. They were good people and had both now saved and spared me, which I resented, both most likely wanting to be paid back in the future. Murtagh I know would want help being set free of the King's hold. And Eragon's intentions still remain a mystery. Perhaps he only wants help with the Varden. That, I would do with pleasure.

"Okay, so you woke me up, what do you all want with me?"

"Have respect for your elders my child." Faye looked disapprovingly at me. I brushed it aside as best I could and waited for an answer.

"Lady LostSight, you would be a very powerful and most grateful aspect to the Varden." A tall brown skinned woman said as she swept into the room with unnatural grace. She smiled warmly at me, but I could see the amount of guards she had placed outside the tent. Not to mention bringing a small girl with her, no doubt her guard. What was a small girl to do to me? Though that's probably what they want me to be thinking.

I put on my political smile and said, "Lady Nasuada," I bowed my head and swept into a graceful curtsey, "How nice to meet you at last. I've heard nothing but bad things. But I suppose that's to be expected. Seeing as I come from _very_ far away. Though I assure you I do not believe most if not all of what I hear."

"Well I consider that very good news Lady LostSight. However that does not change the fact that you are avoiding my offer." Brisingr!

"Watch your language my child! What is it with the young people these days? Thinking it's okay to swear." Faye trailed off after stating a few more things about the young population.

"I really would like to consult Sade on the matter. " I replied a little colder than I intended. "Do you really expect me to make this kind of decision without him?"

"No, of course not Lady LostSight. I had merely assumed you would have spoken of the possibility of this happening." Nasuada was getting on my nerves. She has no right to treat me as such, especially if she wants me to back her up in this war. But sadly she doesn't, she wants only for me to decline so she may hold me captive and away from Galbatroix's grasp…How wrong she is if that is what she assumes.

"This way Lady LostSight." Ah now I see that she is merely mocking my name. I suppose I don't mind, it is quite a detestable name…Though I am truly insulted if she thinks I picked it myself. I heard Faye laugh behind me. They all turned to look at her to see what was funny though she denied them the knowledge that it was only my thoughts she found amusing. Ah and there it is now, the knowing smirk.

Nasuada didn't turn to look and instead kept walking; I hadn't slowed my pace either. This was a battle of wills none dared to lose. I assume it's first to show looses… This shall be fun.

As we walked the streets I saw the poverty this 'city' held. It was bursting at the seams with people who looked as if they hadn't taken a bath in many years, which was probably true. I could see that the knowledge of this burdened Nasuada greatly. I would not say anything though, don't want to be disrespectful….Ha! We headed toward a great pavilion that I assumed to be Nasuada's quarters.

It's only right to stop here. We have a long way to travel to get to Sade if he really is just outside Surda. As we approached I couldn't help but notice the guards stationed outside. Many more than was likely necessary. And they all seemed to hold an expression of fear mixed with unsettlement on their grimy, sunken in faces. If their expressions hadn't brightened as we approached I'd have thought they were afraid of me.

And sure enough as Nasuada passed into the tent they began to whisper, "Has she come to take it away?"

Take it away? I pushed myself through the tent flaps hastily.

"Please remain calm." I struggled when a hand snaked over my vision. What was inside here? "Please only for a few moments." I brought my squirming body to a stop. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand, but I ask you not to panic, the effects are only temporary."

As promised the hand was removed and before me sat a sleeping dragon. Sade had been here all along. I ran to him and threw my arms as far as they'd go around his maw. But…He's not…waking up. "Sade," I said my voice trembling, "It's- It's time to wake up." Sade still slept on. He wasn't- no, couldn't be dead, his sides were rising and falling. I could feel the hot breath come from his nose.

I whirled around to face the small throng of people gathered along the outside wall of the tent. "What's wrong with him?" I didn't wait for an answer, I turned back to Sade and focused my mind on his…But I couldn't find it. It was strange usually I could feel a fuzzy haze around a mind when it slept but right now it just wasn't there. Like Sade had never had a mind.

Angela took a few steps forward and said, "We gave him an herbal… mixture, to make him sleep… It'll wear off like I said."

"Why can't I hear him?" My voice was panicked. What if something had gone wrong? Maybe we would never hear each other again.

"Well we spelled you so that you wouldn't be able to communicate with him… Purely safety precautions…" They were nervous…I could feel it. Probably thought I would snap and unleash a rein of terror, a very real possibility.

"Oh child, you know you wouldn't." Faye said smiling at me passively. Well perhaps she was right, I wouldn't.

"How long?" I said my voice still choked.

"Oh um, he'll be awake in a few hours." Angela said mistaking my worries.

"No, how long until… I can speak with…"

"Uh…You see Sya. There's been, um a little mishap…"

I felt my body freeze and my legs crumple beneath me as I turned back to Sade. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled quickly. I didn't bother to wipe them. I just sobbed beside Sade, willing Angela's next words to be better than I feared.

AN: Well isn't this exciting!? Another Cliffy! Muaha. Ha.

Yes well then please send reviews 'cause they get you longer chapters. Lol. As you can see this one is relatively short. Also I thank you for all of your patience with reading this story. And Microsoft is still being stupid however I transferred my files to my flash drive.

Zoodles -NickleMT


	20. SOOT 20 Fast!

AN: My standard start. Lol. Microsoft is still dysfunctional for my computer so I have to use my mother's laptop to write this. I have an accumulative 84.5 pages for my 61 reviews. I'm so proud to have such reviewers as you. You are truly the best reviewers I've had. Help the story get longer by reviewing. MAKE THIS STORY HEP! Lol. **20****th**** Anniversary Chapter!**

**S.O.O.T  
Chapter 20(OMG)**

!--! Sya 3rd

"You see, the poultice that we gave him to sever the communication momentarily, for safety reasons, was made too strong… You won't be able to talk to Sade for quite some time… Perhaps forever."

Sya felt the weight of these words compact her. She felt her muscles freeze and her joints lock. _Forever…_ Tears ran silently down her face and her muscles melted as she stood up from her position at Sade's muzzle. "I see." Sya heard a voice say. It wasn't for a few moments before Sya realized it was her own. "I need to be alone."

Her feet carried her out of the room that was filled with people Sya barley knew and had no intention of ever cooperating with. Not after recent information, it would be too hard. When Sade woke up she would request to be allowed to leave to the Surda coast. It wasn't like she could go back to the palace, besides, with no way of communicating with Sade she would be of little or no use to the king. Sya and Sade would take an early retirement, to work on restoring their mental connection. Perhaps travel to visit the elves and various experts and scholars for possible solutions.

It would take work… But it could work for them; they never talked much anyway these days. Wouldn't be much of a difference. Sya's feet had taken her out of the tent and wandering through the maze of tents that made up the Varden's Populace. The lace export had worked in their favor, supplying them with the means for food and other items more suited for comfort than necessity. The decision was cunning and smart. Sya couldn't deny that this was probably Nasuada's finest hour. Prosper of her people, slight advantage in the war, and the capture of a seasoned dragon rider.

Sya couldn't remember how much time had lapsed since she had found Sade, or from when she was forced into the service of the king. Nor could she even begin to guess her age. All she knew was that Zane was one year, four months, and one week old. If it were the last thing she did, Zane would be back in her arms and Sade, Zane and herself would be living in a quaint house by the coast side, or even an island, well away from all this non-sense. This non-sense of wars, of forced marriage, and of wrongful ruling.

!2 hours! Sya 3rd

Sya had found a nice stream of water to dangle her feet in. As far as she could tell it was a small stream only about eight feet across that was used for bathing by the local people. The children gave her wary looks as they whispered about her when they thought she wasn't looking. The older women there gazed at her without shame, no doubt they knew who she was. They would have recognized her by her scared left eye and slightly regal clothing. Sya was busy hiding her face from the women and looking into the water at her reflection that she didn't know someone had approached until they had taken a seat next to her. When Sya didn't look up or acknowledge the presence the person spoke.

"Angela thinks Sade will wake in a few minuets. He's twitching." Sya identified the voice as Eragon. "You know, she's really beating herself up over this. She's been mixing possible tinctures in frenzy since you left; she won't even talk to Soulmbum. We are all very concerned. You would be doing us a great service if you would ask her to take this slow."

Sya detected a stern sort of tightness in Eragon's voice that told her that this was what he was told to say to her. She also detected a slightly worried undertone that said he wasn't sure how she would react to asking her to make Angela stop working so much on Sade's case. He thought she would be angry. Yet there was also something there, something almost too subtle to detect that Sya knew meant he wanted to say something else.

"What do you really want to say?" She asked him.

She could tell he was surprised at her question, though he didn't try to hide his reaction.

"W-What do you mean?" His voice was startled. Sya was irked that he had sat on her left side ad so she could not see him without giving away her shroud of disinterest. But inside was a burning turmoil the might never be put out.

"You don't agree wholly with what you say. Words say all but voice speaks in volumes most vast." Sya relished that she could pull off speaking Faye's words of wisdom.

She could detect a hint of smile in his voice as he spoke next. "First of all you stole that from Faye." _Damn!_ This was when the smile faded. "And second, is that I know how I would feel if I could not talk with my own dragon. I wouldn't want Angela to rest for a second. And I certainly wouldn't want to be told to tell her to rest. That is why I advise you to assist Angela in her 'quest', so as to let her know she is not expected to take full responsibility."

Sya took a moment to reflect on his words. She wasn't mad at Angela. Angela is a master at what she does and deserves much praise for that already. She would have had no idea how strong her potion would have been having no testing ability. But Sya did not require Angela's help. Sade and she would find their own solution. Sya did not like to have favors owed, especially to those who wanted to use her for their own desires.

"I thank you for you insight Eragon. And if this is the case we should hurry back to the others and relieve Angela of her burden." Eragon seemed to take her words the wrong way, though Sya did not bother to correct him. He would find out soon enough of her plan, and be pleasantly surprised.

"There's one more thing," Eragon said walking back through the tent maze toward Nasuada's pavilion. "Angela believes that because the potion was personalized with both your hair and one of Sade's scales, other people will be able to talk with him in his mind. But I suppose we will find out when he wakes up."

"Then we'd best hurry." Sya smiled slightly for Eragon's sake as Nasuada's tent came into sight… And sound, Sya could hear the distant sound of roaring coming from the tent. Leaving Eragon behind she took off into a run, not even wondering what was happening. Sade was awake.

AN: I only got two reviews so there is only two pages worth. Reviews pages. I may take length and quality into consideration when writing though.


	21. Chapter 21 New Years Edition

AN: Gir, the holiday season has given me an ultimatum. For now I must write because I have the time. And I had 6 reviews waiting for me. You all have been quite busy haven't you; Insuring my misery in having to write 6 pages of pure 'pull it out of my butt' fan fiction. Oh be pleased with yourselves. Very pleased indeed! (And all I have to say now is: Stupid VISTA and your weird new Microsoft Word!)

**!--! Sya 3****rd**

My feet pounded the ground in thumps only I could hear.

_Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump._

These purposeful noises took me closer to my destination; my life. I whipped open the tent flaps and stood and stared in awe at what I had the pleasure to witness. Sade. Awake. Conscious. Truly it was the most beautiful scene I've ever witnessed. My face was wet but that hardly mattered I took the powerful strides that led me to my fighting dragon. Sade was chained to the ground, a few broken from their places at the floor. To say I was proud of his strength would be an understatement.

Soldiers and members of Nasuada's guard tried unsuccessfully to grab the restraints and hold him down. Sweat rolled down their faces in their effort, voices already horse from the shouting of orders.

I slid in front of Sade and grasped his muzzle. He raised a previously captive paw, carrying a few dangling soldiers. He brought it down forcefully in an effort to swipe me off. I was hit with a powerful force and was flung from his maw. Landing in a heap I clutched my stinging side. One of his claws had caught me. Sade, the other half of my being, hadn't even recognized me when I was right in front of his nose.

A roar shook the air as the ground trembled. I caught from the corner of my eye Sade's mountainous form crash to the ground. His nose prodded me. I uncurled and stretched my arms around as much of his head as I could.

Sade began to fidget though. "Sade, something terrible has happened. I-" I took a deep breath to steady myself, "can no longer hear you in my mind. They gave us some type of brew to inhibit our telepathy."

I shifted my gaze to Eragon, who had arrived sometime during these events. "But they think that you could use a type of medium to speak to me through them. And they're working on a solution to reverse the affects."

Sade looked at me with hurt eyes. I was instantly aware that all eyes were on us. "Lady Nasuada?"

She acknowledged me with an incline of her head.

"I'd like to test this theory as soon as is possible."

"Of course Lady Lostsight. We all anxiously await answers" Nasuada replied gazing nervously at Angela.

I knew that even now she spoke my title to anger me, but I disregarded it for the time being. "Angela, I wish to help complete a remedy. Please allow me to assist you."

Angela gave a tired nod and waved at me to follow her. By now Sade had been released of his remaining bonds and was sitting patiently next to me. I placed an attentive hand on his scales to calm his shaking. It unsettled us both not to hear each other's voice in our heads.

We followed behind Angela to her tent. Inside was in complete disarray. "Well if you want to help you can start by disposing of these failed attempts." She pointed to a large basin filled with a fowl liquid. "I had to use the bottles they were in…So they are currently all mixed together… they're harmless, don't worry."

I hefted the basin, careful not to spill any of the concoction. "Are you sure all of them mixed together isn't the cure?" I joked making my way to the door. I heard Angela stop what she was doing and started muttering. She swooped in front of me holding an empty vial. She filled it and put a stopper in the mouth. "Now you may dispose of it." She smiled wryly and went back to work.

A let a smile grace my face as I went to the river. Far downstream from where any people were at the edge of camp. I dumped the liquid into the river's murky waters. The similar colors mixed for a few minutes before the water cleared and started to spread it's cleaning out like ripples.

"Interesting. It has cleaning attributes." I turned my back on the river and carried the basin back with me. Sade nosed me and stared with worry at the river. I had almost forgotten he was with me, not having his constant presence in my mind. "It'll be fine Sade. What harm is clean water?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat but continued beside her. I reached up and patted his scales comfortingly as we approached the tent. A scream was heard from inside. Sade and I rushed in, coiled to spring at the attacker. How surprised we were to find no attacker. Instead there was Angela, and the black soot that covered her and the workspace. Solumbum merely shook his head and went back to dozing on his corner mat.

I sighed, "And I thought my news would be the event of the day."

The herbalist grabbed a cloth to wipe her face of the black substance. "What news?" she asked warily.

"That stuff I got rid of? I dumped it in the river. And now the river is squeaky clean. See right to the bottom."

Angela started her muttering again and dug the vial she took from the basin out of the piles of parchment. She did a number of things to it that I didn't understand. She took a toad out of the cage and fed him some of the vial. After a few moments had passed the warts covering its body started to disappear. Angela was silent for a moment. "It'll take me some time, but I think I'm on to something."

**!Nightfall! Sya **

"Lady Lostsight?" Hmm…A voice was calling. Something prodded me. Ah! So it attacks! I took a swipe at it. Ow! My hand stung from being slapped.

Head jerking upright like a splash of cold water reality came into review. A young boy stood slightly away from me. I grunted an apology and waited for him to say something.

"Um, Lady Lostsight, I was sent by Lady Nasuada to be your, um, medium." The way he said it made the sentence sound like a question.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat to get rid of its groggy sound, "Yes, uh, did Nasuada tell you what you're going to be doing?"

"Yes Lady Lostsight. _Lady_ Nasuada told me." I started toward where Sade was still sleeping head sticking into the tent from the rear flaps. "But I don't rightly know what it meant Lady Lostsight."

I groaned to myself, this kid was starting to annoy me. "You're going to be a medium. Sade here is going to talk to you in your head and then you tell me exactly what he says."

"Okay Lady Lostsight." He replied a little apprehensive yet.

I sighed trying to be patient, "Stop calling me that. Lady Sya will suffice."

"Yes, Lady Lo-" I silenced him with a glare, "Lady Sya." He finally said.

"Good boy." Turning back to Sade I woke him up gently. "Okay Sleepy Head, our mediums here."

He instantly woke up and stared at the young boy. Sade hadn't said anything yet, I could tell because there was no shock on the boys face. "Okay, um-"

"Wharton"

"Err… Wharton, just relax and tell me what he says, don't be nervous." Ha! I'm such a hypocrite, practically shaking in anticipation. I didn't know if even this would work.

"Yah!" the kid fell backward Knocking over my previously occupied chair. Angela woke up with a start. "Who died?!?!" I sighed this kid was going to be difficult.

"Galbatorix Angela. Galbatorix died."

"Oh. Everyone must be so sad..." With that Angela fell back asleep on her desk.

I would have chuckled if this wasn't so serious. "Oh get up, you're fine. Well? What'd he say?"

"Oh um… He says..."The kid was laughing. I was growing impatient. "Ha-ha, he says, not to be such a hypocrite."

"…" I merely stared at Sade. "Your first words and that's what you say?" Then I broke into a smile. "Nice choice of words." I sat down next to his head and hugged him tightly. Sade was glaring at the boy now, who was shrinking back into the chair. "Oh stop it; you're just scaring him. What else Wharton?"

"Um… He says he missed you and that…. he…. doesn't like… the boy." The boy visibly gulped.

I lightly smacked Sade who was giving a dragon grin. "Oh he's just teasing you. You're fine."

It wasn't the same but it was something. Wharton translated through the night until I noticed that he was asleep.

"Well, I guess that's all for tonight." I said looking at Sade.

I woke the boy up softly. "Go ahead and return home. Be back here after mid-day meals."

He nodded sleepily and stumbled out of the tent.

"Okay, back to work."

**!What seemed like Forever! Sya 3****rd**

Once again sleeping at her makeshift desk Sya was oblivious to the world. Until a familiar scream came from the tents other occupant. Sya sat up with a start parchment sticking to her face. Peeling it off she thought for sure the ink stained her face.

"Another explosion?" she asked still sleepy.

"No, better!" Angela all but screamed, controlling her volume she said, "Here drink this."

The herbalist shoved a glass in my face. The liquid inside was hardly a liquid, it reminded Sya of honey. But it didn't smell like honey. Sya nearly passed out from the fumes this substance was giving off. Sya was still so out of it that she didn't register that she picked up the glass and downed it.

Nope. Didn't taste like honey. Sya thought about going outside to throw it up. But then again Angela would probably make her drink it again.

A fuzzy feeling came over her. For a few moments she was warm, and then she was cold, hot, cold, hot, and cold. The cycle never seemed to end until her mind was cleared all except for one small presence.

_Oh wait that's me. Sade? You there?_ Sya thought finally realizing the intent of the ridiculous concoction.

_Hmm…Let me think. No?_

Sya scoffed at the voice that was apparently not Sade. _Well then if you're not Sade, then you won't mind me telling you that Sade is not funny._

_What! I resent that!_

"Well?! Did it work?" Angela said impatiently.

"Did what work?" _I think Angelas going crazy…_

_Pfft. You said it._

"What do you mean did it work?!!? Can you hear Sade or not!"

"Hmm… I don't know about Sade. But there's a voice that says they're not Sade…."_ Heehee teasing Angelas fun._

_Pfft. You said it._

_Oh no! You're broken!_

_Pfft. You said it._

_Ah! The horror!_

_Pfft. You said it._

_Ugh. You can shut up now._

_Pfft. You said it._

_ARGH!!!_

_Pfft. You said it._

_...Eureka!_

_Pfft. You said it…?_

_Sade loves Thorn!_

_Pfft. You said it…. Ugh No Wait!_

_MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Hate. You. So. Much._

_Eh. You should._

"HEY!" Angela Screamed.

"…No need to yell…"

The herbalist pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "So it didn't work?"

"What didn't work?" Sya hid a smile.

Angela started to breath heavily. "I am trying to be patient. You know very well WHAT DIDN'T WORK!"

"Well I don't know what didn't work but I do know what did."

"Oh okay… Wait. What?"

"Ha-ha. I can hear him loud and clear. I'm just messing with you."

Angela scoffed. "You just see if I help you again missy."

"Oh you'll do it because you love me."

"And where would you be if I didn't?"

"Hmm… Does dead in a privy trench work for you?"

"Yes I suppose it does." The herbilist gave a wry smile. _I think I'm begining to like her_, Sya thought.

"Good. Now, shall we go see Nasuada? I have a feeling that she'll want to see me."

Angela walked beside Sya to Nasuada's tent patiently while the rider informed Sade of the events that transpired while he was asleep. He was surprised to say the least.

When we arrived Lady Nasuada was sitting at her desk hunched over papers. "Oh hello Lady Lostsight, Angela. What can I do for you?"

"It's not a question of what _you_ can do for _us._ It's a question of what _we_ can do for _you._ Sade and I can hear each other again. We are ready to be of service to the Varden."

Nasuada looked slightly surprised. "If that's the case, then I have your first assignment."

The Varden leader stood up, collected some of the papers on her desk and handed them to me. They read:

Lady Sya Lostsight, Former Rider of Forsworn and Sade Former Dragon of Forsworn

Mission: Lady Lostsight and Sade will make a journey alone to infiltrate the castle of King Galbatorix. While there they shall learn what they can about new plans, capture the last dragon egg and return to the Varden.

_Lady Nasuada_

"Sade and I will complete our mission and return to serve another day Lady Nasuada." Sya said calm on the outside but on the inside she was festering. _How dare she ask so much of us! We are not even loyal to the Varden!_

"Oh I wish it were that easy Lady Lostsight." The smile on the woman's face gave Sya an uneasy feeling. "No Lady Lostsight, we are going to do something today that you know very well."

"And what is that Lady Nasuada?" suspicion was clear in her tone.

"You see Lady Lostsight; today we will be swearing oaths." _I really shouldn't be so surprised. I mean this is Nasuada; Queen Bitch of the Varden. No shouldn't be surprised at all._

An: Well how's that for fan fiction. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, albeit I'm a little late. May you all prosper in the coming year. Thank you all for being such dedicated readers. I hope to get as many new reviews as I did for last chapter… Even if it does mean me getting off my lazy ass to work.


End file.
